chica nueva
by dimebonitareina
Summary: Empieza un nuevo curso y ha llegado una nueva alumna que traerá de cabeza a Harry. DHr y más cosillas El resumen se me da igaual de mal que poner títulos.
1. Default Chapter

Tengo que aclarar que es un Draco/Hermione aunque en un principio pueda no parecerlo. Tardará unos capitulines de nada en vislumbrarse. De verdad. Muchos besos a todos los que os planteais leerlo.

CAPÍTULO 1     CHICA NUEVA EN HOGWARTS

- Perdonad, ¿ hay algún asiento libre en este vagón?. Les sorprendió una voz femenina que no conocían. Al mirarla se dieron cuenta de que no la habían visto nunca en Hogwarts, lo que era bastante raro después de haber estudiado allí ya cinco cursos.  

      -  Hermione contestó rápido- Sí, sí, puedes quedarte en este vagón con nosotros.

-  Me alegro, parece estar todo lleno y mi baúl pesa demasiado como para cargar con él por todo el tren. – Les miró un momento y sonriendo se presentó.- Soy Admie Breton. Voy a estudiar en Hogwarts este año. Empiezo el sexto curso, ¿vosotros? 

- Nosotros también- Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione, que preguntó atropelladamente- TúmadrenoseráPersileBretonNO????

- Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar sonreir ante la cara de susto que puso Admie al escuchar el grito casi histérico de la siempre moderada Hermione.

- Errrr....bueno, sí, por qué...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Hermione la interrumpió – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Entonces tu madre es la escritora de " Historia de Hogwarts " !!!!!!!!!!!

      - Pues sí, sí que es ella ¿ lo has leído ¿ - una pregunta retórica teniendo delante a Hermione mirándola con ojos brillantes de admiración y curiosidad

- Cuatro veces, me encanta. Tu madre es una historiadora buenísima. Nuestro profesor de Historia de la Magia nos comentó que había sido alumna suya y que estaba muy orgulloso de ella

- ¿ De verdad?, ¿ tú lo recuerdas Harry? – el pelirrojo miró a Harry y se sorprendió al ver que su amigo ni siquiera le había escuchado pues tenía concentrada toda su atención en Admie. Nunca había visto a Harry mirar así a nadie. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella y una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione y Admie no parecían haberse dado cuenta por diferentes motivos. Hermione estaba muy ocupada haciendo todo tipo de estrambóticas preguntas que Admie intentaba responder de forma lo más coherente posible ( aunque Hermione no se lo ponía fácil ), mientras se preguntaba acerca del estado mental de la chica. Aprovechó para agarrar fuerte del hombro a Harry y zarandearlo un poco para que saliera de su particular trance hipnótico. 

- ¡ Harry!, ¿ Estás en este mundo? – Harry miró extrañado a su amigo – No le quitabas el ojo a Admie de encima.

- ¿ Yo?, no sé a qué te refieres – pero su cara era un poema, parecía una estufa andante. Ahora se daba cuenta, mientras Ron se ponía también a juego con su pelo a fuerza  de intentar aguantar la risa, que no había podido dejar de mirar a la chica nueva. 

No había en ella nada que llamara mucho la atención. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro ondulado y los ojos del mismo color. Tenía la piel clara y la nariz pequeña. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, sí, pero lo que realmente le atraía de ella eran unos enormes y brillantes ojos oscuros. No hubiera pasado de ser una chica mona de no ser por su mirada y algo más que no sabría definir pero que residía en sus gestos, suaves, expresivos, elegantes......LE ESTABA MIRANDO!!! Oyó la voz de Hermione que le llamaba 

- Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Claro que sí Herm – Ron no pudo más y se echó a reir a carcajada limpia consiguiendo que todos le miraran. Cuando logró contenerse un poco intentó explicarlo de alguna manera que convenciera a Harry de que no era necesario matarle pues a juzgar por su mirada era en eso en lo que estaba pensando precisamente – ¿ no lo habéis visto? – preguntó ganando tiempo – es que, bueno, Hedwig ha puesto una cara tan graciosa, je je – dijo mirando la lechuza de Harry. Los demás le miraron planteándose cómo narices podría una lechuza poner ya no una cara graciosa sino una cara de cualquier tipo.

Harry pensó que a juzgar por la expresión que estaba adoptando Admie, debía de estar sopesando cuál sería el mejor momento para salir pitando del vagón y librarse de esa panda de desequilibrados a la que en mala hora se había acercado. Pero estaba equivocado porque inesperadamente ella sonrió divertida.- ¡¡¡ Bien ¡ le gustan los desequilibrados! - Se felicitó Harry, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había pensado. No pudo seguir divagando ( N/A gracias a Dios ) porque los demás habían empezado a hablar de las distintas casas  de Hogwarts.

- ¿ Sabes ya a qué casa vas a ir o tendrás que ponerte el sombrero? – le preguntó Ron, que ya había recuperado su color normal.

- No lo sé, supongo que tendré que participar en la ceremonia de Selección al igual que todos los que entran de primero. Tampoco tengo predilección especial por ninguna de las casas así que no me quita el sueño.

- ¿ No dices que tu madre vino a Hogwarts? ¿ No quieres ir a la misma que ella? – preguntó Harry curioso.

- A mi madre le hubiera dado un infarto seguro si yo no llego a entrar en Gryfindor. Los últimos días de las vacaciones antes de empezar el primer curso tenía unas horrorosas pesadillas en las que me decían que era un Slytherin y todo el mundo me señalaba con el dedo mientras me gritaba que era un Slytherin y Fred, George y Percy exclamaban que yo no era su hermano, que no era de la familia. Después aparecía una especie de monstruo con la cara de mi madre que lloraba y repetía qué habían hecho mal conmigo, en qué se habían confundido – Ron salió de su ensismismamiento con un escalofrío.

Admie soltó una carcajada – Entonces tengo que estarle agradecida a mis padres por no meterme presión a ese respecto. De todas formas es normal porque pertenecían a casas distintas así que en el mejor de los casos sólo uno de ellos se quedaría contento.

- ¿ De qué casas eran? – preguntaron Hermione y Harry casi a la vez

- Mi padre era Gryfindor y mi madre Slytherin.

No pudieron evitar que el más genuino asombro se pintara en sus rostros

- ¿ Pero eso se puede? – pensó Ron

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Cómo????!!!!!!!! – pensó Hermione

- errrrrrrrrrrrr – el pobre Harry no estaba para pensamientos más complejos.

- No es lo más habitual pero no es el único caso y os aseguro que se quieren. No tenemos la casa llena de barricadas ni nada por el estilo – Admie estaba encantada con el muy patente apuro que estaban pasando los pobres chicos al percatarse de que ella no había podido por menos que notar su sorpresa. Ron todavía no se había recuperado pero, ¡¡es que eso no debería estar permitido!!.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron poniendo a Admie al corriente de todo lo que había que saber de Hogwarts: profesores, asignaturas, tíos buenos ( de eso se encargó Hermione que tampoco está ciega, qué habíais pensado )

Al salir del tren Hagrid, como cada año, reunió a los de primero para cruzar el lago en las barcas. Se acercó a Admie y le indicó que se uniera a ellos por lo que se tuvo que despedir de sus nuevos amigos lo que a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia. ¿ Por qué no podía ir con ellos si al fin y al cabo ella no era de primero?

Llegaron al comedor y esperaron a que comenzara la ceremonia de selección que precedía al banquete ( ni que decir tiene que era esto último en lo único en que Ron alcanzaba a pensar en ese momento ). Harry no quitaba la mirada de la puerta mientras charlaba distraídamente con Seamus acerca del verano y el inicio de las clases. Al fin entraron los de primero y al final de toda la fila estaba Admie. 

McGonagall nombró uno a uno a todos los chicos y chicas para que se pusieran el sombrero pero cuando era el turno de Admie la saltó. Cuando ya sólo quedaba Admie explicó que se trataba de una nueva alumna que provenía de la escuela Mellfren y que empezaría a estudiar sexto curso en Hogwarts. Dicho esto indicó a Admie que era su turno de ponerse el sombrero. Harry empezó a moverse intranquilo en su asiento. Admie se puso el sombrero pero parece que éste tardaba en ubicarla.

Harry no hacía más que pensar – Gryfindor, Gryfindor, tiene que ir a Gryfindor – cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta pero justo cuando los que estaban a su lado sentados a la mesa se giraban a mirarle un tanto extrañados el sombrero gritó – GRYFINDOR – y todos los componentes de esa casa procedieron a aplaudir como siempre que se les unía alguien ( aunque en este caso los aplausos del sector de los chicos de los últimos cursos se hicieron notar más ).

Admie se dirigió sonriendo hacia la mesa de sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Harry empezó a empujar a Seamus y a Ron para hacerle hueco a Admie para que se sentara a su lado pero Seamus no parecía estar por la labor. Se molestó cuando notó que Hermione se le había adelantado y Admie se sentaba a su izquierda. Aunque bien mirado casi era mejor porque así la tenía justo enfrente. 

Le presentaron a todos los que estaban cerca, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus y Ginny. Admie estaba muy sonriente y pudo hablar con todos muy animadamente. Le pusieron al tanto de los cotilleos más básicos y, como era inevitable, en algún momento determinado salió el tema del quidditch. En ese momento fue cuando Ron entró más en la conversación porque hasta ese momento la comida ( que era mucha ) había exigido toda su atención. 

Resultó que Admie era una entusiasta y cuando Ron le dijo que Harry era buscador éste no podía creer en su buena suerte mientras Admie le miraba dedicándole una sonrisa a la vez que le preguntaba si podría ir a verles entrenar algún día. Ante eso el pobre Harry no pudo más que balbucear unos cuantos monosílabos hasta que consiguió asegurarle que estarían encantados de que lo hiciera. 

Al acabar la cena se dirigieron a la sala común después de un rato de charla se fueron a la cama pues al día siguiente empezaban las clases.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó impaciente, tenía ganas de volver a verla. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo arrastrando a Ron hacia la sala común pero allí no había nadie así que fueron al comedor a desayunar para alegría de Ron. Al poco de empezar a desayunar llegaron Hermione y Admie. Parecían congeniar muy bien y de hecho llegaron riendo porque Neville había bajado a la sala común con la parte de arriba del pijama puesta debajo de la capa. No hubiera sido tan horrible de no ser porque era de elefantitos rosas. Después de un rato se dirigieron a clase mientras el pobre Neville intentaba pasar desapercibido para no provocarles más ataques de risa. 

Les tocaba pociones con Slytherin, lo cual no era lo que se dice empezar con buen pie. A esa clase ya iban esperando cualquier cosa pero realmente no estaban preparados para lo que iban a presenciar. Estaban todos ya sentados en el aula cuando Snape entró como un torbellino seguido de su consabido revoloteo de capa. Miró con desprecio a los Gryfindors ( hasta ahí todo iba como era de esperar ) y para estupor de todos se acercó a Admie para preguntarle si iba todo bien en su primer día. 

SNAPE ESTABA SIENDO AMABLE. No sólo estaba siendo amable, lo estaba siendo con un alumno, y no con un alumno cualquiera, ¡¡¡¡¡ con un gryfindor!!!!! El mundo se estaba volviendo del revés!! Ver a Snape siendo amable con alguien que no fuera Draco era más terrorífico que verle en su estado natural ( con malas pulgas ). Neville sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y como el resto no pudo apartar los ojos de la extraña pareja que constituían el ex mortífago y la sonriente Admie. 

Cuando dejó de hablar con Admie, Snape adoptó su semblante habitual así que nadie le preguntó a Admie por el milagro presenciado por miedo al seguro castigo si Snape les escuchaba hablar. 

Después de resumir el programa que tenía previsto para ese curso, sonrió malignamente, señal de malas noticias.

- Quiero que hagan un trabajo consistente en inventar una poción. A estas alturas todos deberían ser capaces de crear sus propias pociones a un nivel básico – esto lo dijo remarcando el "deberían".

- Para ello les colocaré por parejas. Tendrán un mes para decidir qué tipo de poción desean realizar y entregarme un informe con los ingredientes necesarios y el procedimiento a elegir – en este punto todos sin excepción estaban boquiabiertos pues Snape se estaba superando, era muchísimo trabajo para un solo mes.

- Después de haber revisado y corregido sus informes, paso necesario si no                queremos que alguna explosión inoportuna derrumbe el castillo – esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Neville – habrán de realizarla con éxito – otra miradita hacia Neville. Este último comentario les hizo sospechar que tendrían que probarlas en ellos mismos. Habría que esmerarse.     

- Bien, dicho esto procederé a emparejarles – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona bailándole en los labios. No prometía nada bueno – Dumbledore me ha insistido en que debería fomentarse más la cooperación entre las distintas casas ( seguramente lo decía sobre todo por Gryfindor y Slytherin ), así que las parejas estarán formadas por un alumno de cada casa – la sonrisa se amplió mientra iba enumerando las parejas. Cuando salieron de clase todos tenían cara de fastidio, pero algunos más que otros. Entre los primeros se hallaban Ron, y sobre todo Hermione. 

- ¡No me puedo creer que me haya tocado con ese asqueroso pelirrojo! – Pansy Parkinson dijo esto, por casualidad o no, suficientemente alto como para que Ron que estaba al lado lo oyera. Por fortuna Harry lo oyó también así que arrastró lejos a Ron antes de que montara un numerito.

- ¿ Por qué no me dejas? Esa niñata necesita que alguien le diga cuatro verdades cuanto antes – protestó Ron  

- Mira, no es la mejor opción montar una bronca a la puerta de la clase de Snape, el castigo haría historia. Además, mal que te pese vas a tener que pasar tiempo con ella así que mejor no empeorar las cosas.

- Maldita pija de mierda. Se cree que nos tiene a todos en el bote y ni siquiera Malfoy la soporta – Ron no parecía que fuera a dejar de refunfuñar, pero cuando dijo eso Harry se dio cuenta de que habían dejado a Hermione atrás. Se dio la vuelta y la vio avanzar con Admie hacia ellos por el pasillo. 

- Perdonad que nos fuéramos corriendo, es que tuve que apartar a Ron de Pansy – se excusó Harry 

- Mira Ron ni se te ocurra quejarte por eso delante de mí, entendido – la cara de Hermione al decir esto no dejaba lugar a réplica. 

- Es que no me podía tocar otro no. Snape lo ha hecho adrede, para reírse de mí. Ahora tendré que aguantar su maldita superioridad, su prepotencia, sus insultos, sus "sangre sucia" a todas horas... – si la dejaban no iba a parar de despotricar así que Harry la interrumpió. 

- Herm, mira el lado bueno, es decir, el menos malo,  Malfoy es bastante bueno en pociones y Snape le tiene enchufado. Seguro que sacáis la mejor nota – Harry intentó animarla pero sin mucho éxito así que se dirigió a Admie que miraba a Hermione con cara de " no puede ser para tanto".

- ¿ Y tú qué tal Admie? ¿Con quién te ha tocado? 

- Bueno, me ha puesto con un tal Bramton Mollyton, el apellido me suena y su cara también. Creo su madre y la mía eran amigas porque tengo la impresión de haberle conocido antes. En fin, hemos hablado un momento y parece simpático – esto último lo dijo sonriendo y a Harry le molestó tanto que estuvo a punto de decirle que ningún Slytherin podía ser simpático, por suerte para él se contuvo a tiempo recordando que su madre fue de Slytherin y lo mismo no iba a hacerle mucha gracia el comentario.

Ahí lo dejo, espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para leer los siguientes capítulos. Hasta pronto, besos 


	2. capítulo2

CAPÍTULO 2 

Este capítulo está dedicado a Minue y a Nicol-Aru por haberme escrito review. Es mi primer fic, así que los suyos son mis primeros reviews ( espero que no los últimos) y no os podéis hacer una idea de la ilusión que me han hecho. Muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias, espero que sigáis leyéndolo.

Este capítulo me ha salido sosete ¡ lo siento!, pero quería publicarlo ya para no haceros esperar. Espero que no os aburra. Besos

Después de clase de pociones, el día después de que Snape les anunciara la buena nueva de los trabajos, Hermione paró a Draco.

- Malfoy, creo que deberíamos quedar ya, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos. 

- No sabía que estuvieras tan deseosa de quedar conmigo, Granger – Draco le medio sonrió – aunque claro, es lógico. No obstante, me veo en el deber de informarte que estoy por encima de tus posibilidades ( tenía el día graciosillo el niño )

Hermione levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirarle - ¿ Y bien?

Draco se puso serio – sí, bien, cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor. Esta tarde a las siete en la biblioteca – dicho esto se largó hacia su siguiente clase sin despedirse de Hermione.

- A sus órdenes – murmuró irónicamente Hermione, pero Draco ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírla. 

- Ese con el que hablabas era Malfoy ¿ no? – Admie todavía estaba un poco perdida con la gente, pero era normal, demasiadas caras y nombres para un par de días – Es igualito a su padre – al ver la mueca de asco de Hermione agregó – por lo menos podrás alegrarte la vista, porque el chico está de buen ver... 

- ¿ MALFOY?, Malfoy el prepotente, al engreído, creído...

- Sí Hermione, "ese" Malfoy. Te caerá como una patada en las narices pero tienes que reconocer que físicamente está muy bien, para hacerle un favor.

- Por lo que veo te tenía que haber tocado a ti con él – Hermione miró inquisitivamente a Admie que negó con la cabeza – No te confundas Herm, me parece muy guapo pero no es para nada mi tipo. Ni se acerca. Y.... El que sí que se acerca es Harry.

- ¡¡¡¿ Harry?!!! 

- Aquí estoy,  ¡ Hola chicas! – Harry agarró a Hermione por el hombro y ésta pegó un brinco - ¡ Harry! ¡ Qué susto me has dado!

- Pero si ya te dije que venía hacia acá – contestó Admie 

- Oh! Ya, entendí otra cosa... Harry, ¿ has hablado ya con Bulstrode? 

- Sí y dentro de lo que cabe parece una persona normal. 

- Afortunado tú entre todos nosotros.

- Habla por ti reina, que yo con Mollyton estoy satisfecha.

¿ Satisfecha? ¿ Qué quiere decir con "satisfecha"? – pensó Harry.

- Planeta tierra llamando a Harry ...– la voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos ( si es que se pueden llamar así)

- Errr...¿ Vamos al comedor?. Ron está ya allí esperándonos, tenía mucha hambre y no quería llegar tarde a comer. 

- Lo de Ron con la comida está empezando a ser preocupante ¿ ni siquiera ha podido esperar dos minutos a que termináramos?

- Bueno, también ha influido que Parkinson le estuviera buscando para quedar con él. ¡ Qué pena que no le hayáis visto! ¡ Ni que hubiera visto a una de las "mascotitas" de Hagrid!. 

- ¿ "mascotitas"? – Admie no entendía a qué se referían.

- Ya lo verás por ti misma, ya – Harry y Hermione se rieron mientras Admie los miraba frunciendo el entrecejo. Por la cara que ponían y lo que había conocido de Hagrid, no debía de ser nada bueno.

A las siete de la tarde en la biblioteca.....

- Bien Granger, creo que lo mejor es ser claros. Necesito sacar la mejor nota con este trabajo y supongo que tú también buscas lo mismo. Tenemos que buscar una forma en la que poder trabajar juntos sin echar a perder el trabajo – Malfoy estaba hablando en serio. Parecía tener verdadero interés en que hacerlo bien.

- Deberíamos poner reglas

Malfoy levantó una ceja - ¿ Reglas? Te afecta demasiado ser prefecta.

- Sí, una especie de "normas de convivencia" o algo parecido

- Oh! Bueno. ¿ Cómo qué?

- Nada de "sangre sucia", "sabelotodo" y demás variantes.

 -Pero para eso tú deberías olvidarte de tus comentarios tipo "soy la mejor porque lo sé todo aunque no soy más que una pequeña sangre sucia".

- Hermione hacía esfuerzos por controlar su mala leche – Entonces te agradecería que tú me ahorraras tus comentarios tipo "soy el mejor porque soy sangre limpia y tengo dinero a raudales y eso es lo único que importa". 

- Bueno, es que eso se acerca bastante a la realidad.

- Pues hazme un favor: cómprate el bosque prohibido y piérdete en él.

- Uy!!! ¡ Qué ocurrente Granger ! ¿ Se te ha ocurrido a ti solita o le has pedido ayuda al cara rajada? Porque al pobretón seguro que no, no le da el cerebro para tanto. Sus células cerebrales están en la lista de especies en extinción.

- Podríamos estar así eternamente, y no sé tú pero yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que perderlo aquí contigo. ¿ Te parece si dejamos el intercambio de lindezas y hacemos algo de provecho?

- Puedes creer que tengo mejores formas de pasar el rato, bastante mejores – esto último lo dijo pensando en su nueva conquista, una ravenclaw de 5º. Precisamente una de las últimas veces que había estado con ella les pilló Snape en una situación un tanto "comprometida". Suponía que esa era la razón de que le hubiera emparejado en pociones con Granger. Un castigo muy al estilo de Snape: sutil pero contundente.

Después de esto empezaron a trabajar en silencio, buscando en los libros de la biblioteca alguna posible idea, sin dirigirse la palabra más que lo estrictamente necesario.

**********************************************************************

- ¿ Vamos a desayunar ? – Admie no perdía su buen humor ni aún quedando tan sólo una semana para presentar la primera parte del trabajo a Snape. 

- Claro, os estábamos esperando –  respondió Ron. Era uno de los más afectados por el trabajo de pociones y sus continuos roces con Pansy le estaban volviendo un poco misógino, por lo que Harry no se extrañó al escucharle murmurar – no sé que #?$!º## hacéis vosotras dos para tardar tanto en bajar todos los días ¡¡¡mujeres!!!

- Pues yo sí sé porque tú tardas tan poco – Hermione dijo esto mirándole de arriba abajo lentamente. Ante este comentario Ron sólo gruñó, se le estaba poniendo un humor de perros trabajando con la Parkinson.

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en sus sitios habituales. Admie y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases que les tocaban. Realmente habían congeniado muy bien y Harry se alegraba doblemente. A Hermione se la veía más feliz y despreocupada lo que le venía haciendo buena falta. Aunque siempre habían estado juntos los tres Harry se daba cuenta de que realmente Ron y él estaban más unidos entre ellos que con Hermione y eso ella debía notarlo. Por otra parte que fueran tan amigas hacía que Admie pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos y esa era la mejor parte. 

- Ron, supongo que mejor ni te pregunto qué tal " lo " llevas – ese " lo " sólo podía referirse al trabajo de pociones porque era el tema del 70% de conversaciones en esos últimos días ya que, siguiendo la consabida máxima de " para qué hacerlo hoy si lo puedes dejar para mañana ", a todos les habían entrado de repente los agobios de última hora y los " no me da tiempo" eran el pan nuestro de cada día.  

- Mññsñldd

- Ya veo 

- ¿ Pero Ron no me dijiste ayer que ya teníais una idea? – le preguntó Harry

- Másmenos – se notaba a tres leguas y media que Ron no quería hablar del tema así que Hermione aprovechó para seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga - ¿ Y cuál es esa idea? 

Ron aparentó estar demasiado concentrado en sus cereales como para escucharla pero Hermione no se rindió – Que digo Ron, ¿ cuál es esa fantástica idea?

- Una poción de belleza – susurró casi inaudiblemente Ron, cuyas mejillas estaban rosaditas

- ¡¡¡¿ Qué?!!! – Hermione no se lo podía creer. Miró a Harry que estaba intentando poner cara de circunstancias y que parecía que ya lo sabía. A su lado, Admie no paraba de temblar apretando los labios, pero no importaba porque Ron aún no había apartado la vista de su desayuno.

- Eso, una poción de belleza – esta vez lo dijo más alto y aunque estaba como un tomate se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia sus amigos. 

- Ja jajajjjja – Admie no aguantó ( era de risa fácil y, para desgracia de Ron, contagiosa ). En seguida los demás se echaron a reir igual que ella. Ron al principio hizo el amago de levantarse bruscamente pero al mirar más a sus amigos no pudo enfadarse y se limitó a refunfuñar hasta que pararon de reir. 

- Lo siento Ron, es que no te pega mucho que digamos – Admie al final había conseguido calmarse y le empezaba a dar pena de Ron 

- Ha sido todo cosa de esa maldita Parkinson 

- Pero no entiendo porque vas a hacerlo sino quieres – Hermione también había dejado de reir.

- Claro, eso es muy fácil de decir cuando no eres tú la que la aguanta. Es insoportable. No para de hablar y hablar con esa vocecita chillona, no hay forma de hacerla callar y me aturulla. No me deja razonar, sólo puedo oírla a ella con esa voz insufrible y al final acepté sólo para que me dejara un rato tranquilo.

- Pero tienes que mirar el lado bueno, si os sale bien tú también podrás utilizarla – Admie dijo esto con una sonrisita picarona – Eso nos vendría muy bien Herm, porque así tendría que contratarnos para que le alejáramos a todas las moscardonas y a cambio él tendría que pagarnos haciéndonos los deberes

- Pues que quieres que te diga bonita, pero yo antes muerta que dejar que Ron le ponga una mano encima a mis deberes – Hermione puso cara de repulsión mientras decía esto – aunque creo que hay una chica a la que no querría que espantásemos ¿ verdad Ron?

- Pues no sé a quién te refieres, y es mejor que vayamos yendo a clase si no queremos llegar tarde – Ron dijo esto levantándose y los demás lo siguieron porque lo cierto es que tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones Admie aprovechó para preguntarle en susurros a Hermione - ¿ A quién te referías con eso último que le dijiste a Ron?

- Te doy tres intentos – Hermione le sonrió – a ver si pensamos lo mismo

Después de pensarlo un momento Admie señaló con la cabeza hacia una chica unos grandes pendientes de margaritas doradas ( ¿ en que estabas pensando Lavender? ). Hermione afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y ambas se sonrieron un segundo antes de volver a prestar atención a McGonagall y su explicación sobre cómo transformar una piedra vulgar y corriente en un portarretratos. 

Después de la teoría vino la práctica y a Hermione como era de esperar le salió un muy correcto portarretratos rectangular de plata lo que valió una mirada aprobadora de McGonagall. Admie consiguió uno precioso de azabache con unos grabados sinuosos que asemejaban serpientes. A Harry y a Ron les salieron con motivos de quidditch ( seguramente porque llevaban toda la clase hablando del equipo de Gryfindor y las posibilidades que tenían este año, en cuanto escapaban del campo de visión de McGonagall ). El de Harry estaba adornado con snitchs doradas sobre un fondo granate ( muy Gryfindor él, no pueden decirle que no siente los colores ). El de Ron en cambio no tenía ninguna " pelotita " de adorno, sino la cara de Víctor Krum con su eterno entrecejo fruncido y moviéndose por todo el marco intentando ver mejor a Hermione, que se sentaba detrás de Ron y estaba inclinada hacia delante observándolo. Al final Ron se cansó y lo tiró dentro de la mochila con intención de tirarlo por el váter en cuanto fuera al servicio. 

Al día siguiente cuando las chicas bajaron de su habitación en la sala común no estaban ni Harry ni Ron así que preguntaron a Neville si sabía si todavía estaban en su habitación. Neville les había visto salir a desayunar así que fueron los tres juntos al gran comedor. Allí estaban y se sentaron al lado.

- ¿ Cómo es que no nos habéis esperado? – Hermione les preguntó una vez que se sentó frente a Ron.

- Sois un par de tardonas y tenía hambre – Ron estaba untando unas tostadas. 

- ¡ Eso sí que es una novedad ! 

- ¡ Estoy en edad de crecer! Tengo que alimentarme. 

- Ya, claro. Como sigas creciendo te van a tener que hacer una cama nueva porque seguro que en la que tienes ya entras justo. 

- Harry, tienes mala cara, ¿ qué te pasa? – Admie parecía realmente preocupada, Harry estaba pálido y tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas.

Harry miró a su derecha, donde se había sentado Admie que le puso la mano en el brazo mientras le volvía a preguntar - ¿ te encuentras mal? – Harry se estremeció al ver esos enormes fijos en él – Sí, sí, es sólo que ayer se alargó el entrenamiento y estoy muy cansado. Oliver está más obsesionado que nunca y si sigue a este paso va a acabar con nosotros. 

- Ah!! Claro, se me había olvidado que tenías entrenamiento – Admie sonrió aliviada

- Ya, ya me di cuenta – la miró apenado – ayer te estuve buscando, como dijiste que querías venir a verlo... – intentó sonar despreocupado pero sus ojos lo delataban, aunque como Admie no le estaba mirando no pareció darse cuenta. Sólo Ron lo notó.

- Uyyyyy!!!!! Pero si es verdad. Se me había olvidado. Es que estuve con Bramton toda la tarde.

! Genial ¡ Con Bramton tenía que ser, cómo no – Harry no pudo evitar pensarlo. Ese era en parte el motivo de su careto de esa mañana. Es verdad que Oliver estaba hiperactivo y más dictatorial que nunca, pero a pesar de haber llegado muy cansado por el entrenamiento no se había podido dormir porque no había podido dejar de pensar en Admie. Al volver del entrenamiento venía despotricando con Angelina de Oliver cuando vieron una pareja sentada en el prado. Aunque estaban lejos él reconocería a la chica en cualquier lugar. Era Admie, "su" Admie, sentada riéndose con Bramton Mollyton. No parecía que estuvieran trabajando precisamente. Bramton y ella se llevaban genial y quedaban más que el resto de parejas pociones. Tenía que reconocer que el chico parecía simpático y no sólo con ella, sino que también era agradable con ellos mismos, no sabía si por su propia voluntad o por no molestar a Admie. Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto durante un par de horas hasta que al fin consiguió dormirse.    

- ¿ Cuándo tenéis el próximo entrenamiento? – Ron  

- Hoy mismo, el partido con Ravenclaw es en 10 días y Oliver no nos va a dejar en paz. No sé qué desayunará para llegar con esa energía a los entrenamientos, pero desde luego no lo mismo que yo – Harry sonaba cansado.

- Bien, pues el entrenamiento de hoy no me lo pierdo, así podré animarte que te hace buena falta – Admie le sonrió - ¿ De qué color prefieres los pompones?

- Granate y dorado, por supuesto – Harry le siguió la gracia sonriendo y quedándose con las ganas de pedirle una minifalda que hiciera honor a lo de "mini". Bueno, odiaba a Mollyton por pasar tanto tiempo con Admie, pero era con Harry, Ron y Hermione con los que pasaba más tiempo. ¡ Hay que ser positivo!

De repente llegaron las lechuzas con el correo y se oyó un tumulto proveniente de Slytherin. A Parkinson le había mandado un howler su hermana por haberle cogido su vestido favorito sin permiso. La cara de Parkinson no tenía desperdicio y Ron no paró hasta encontrar a Colin ( que como siempre llevaba la cámara colgando ) para que le sacara una foto. Las carcajadas de Malfoy resonaban por todo el comedor, se le veía disfrutando de lo lindo ( casi igual que Ron ) y es que Parkinson llevaba unos días especialmente pesada con él. 

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que realizar el trabajo con Malfoy no estaba  resultando tan mala experiencia como había pensado...

Sé que hay poco D/Hr pero entendedlo, por ahora se odian. Creo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar más centrado en ellos dos  Qué os parece?


	3. capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3 

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling ( se me había olvidado ponerlo en los anteriores capis ) 

AVISO IMPORTANTE: No he leído el 5º libro todavía, así que en este fic no aparece nada de él. Los que como yo todavía no lo habéis leído podéis estar tranquilos. 

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Minue, Nicol-Aru, ross malfoy, Jenny/Jade y Marisaki**, que me han mandado review y se lo agradezco muchísimo. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Se me había olvidado decirle a **Minue** ( que espero que siga leyendo el fic ) que Snape no es el padre de Admie. Su padre es un Gryffindor. Hay una razón por la que Severito es amable con ella pero no te la digo todavía porque ya se verá más adelante. Te aviso que es algo bastante simple así que no te esperes nada sorprendente. Gracias por preguntar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que realizar el trabajo con Malfoy no estaba  resultando tan mala experiencia como había pensado...

Draco estaba en su habitación leyendo _El profeta_. Hubiera preferido estar en "su" sillón en la sala común ( por supuesto Draco tenía un sillón propio que para algo es un Malfoy ), pero Pansy se había enterado ( no podía ser de otra manera ) de su lío con Marcia ( la ravenclaw ) y se lo había tomado muy mal. Había llevado su aventurilla con discreción, pero considerando que Pansy era la reina del chismorreo en Hogwarts  la verdad es que había tardado bastante en enterarse. La rubia últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor por culpa del pelirrojo Weasley y se imaginaba que eso tendría algo que ver con todo esto.

Tan sólo media hora antes estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sillón leyendo cuando Pansy había entrado en la sala común como un elefante en una chatarrería reclamando su atención, y cuando al fin no había podido por menos que levantar la vista del periódico para mirarla taconear como si de una bailora flamenca se tratara mientras pasaba las hojas de un ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" como si le fuera la vida en ello la rubia simplemente le había soltado: 

- ¿ Qué?

- ¿ Qué de qué, Pansy?

- Pues eso, que ¿ qué?

Increíble pero cierto, trabajar con el pobretón había vuelto a Pansy todavía más tonta de lo que ya era, Draco se hartó – ¿ Puedes hablar claro o es demasiado pedirle a tu única neurona?

Respuesta de Pansy: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 

- No tengo ni tiempo, ni sobretodo ganas, para intentar traducir tus estupideces a mi idioma Pansy, cuando recuperes lo poco que te quedaba de cerebro hablamos – dicho esto Draco subió a su habitación sin dejarla responder ( él siempre tiene la última palabra, ¡ qué es un Malfoy! )  

No estaba de humor para aguantar uno de los ataques de celos de Pansy. Últimamente parecía que ya se había hecho más a la idea de que entre ellos dos no habría nunca nada, o por lo menos no lo que ella quería. Suponía que Pansy y  Marcia debían de tener algún asunto pendiente porque la reacción de Pansy no había sido normal. 

Pansy y él habían tenido sus "asuntillos" claro, al fin y al cabo Pansy era guapa, tenía buen tipo y, desde luego, sabía arreglarse ( invertía mucho esfuerzo en ello ). Pero a ella le había costado mucho aceptar que no iban a pasar de eso, "asuntillos". Tuvo una temporada muy pesada con escenitas de celos a todas horas. Se ponía frenética cada vez que le veía a la caza y captura de una nueva presa, lo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Pero al final pareció darse cuenta de que con eso sólo empeoraba la situación aún más de lo que ya estaba ( aunque no pareciera posible) y optó por la salida menos deshonrosa. A base de tiempo, esfuerzo y algún que otro "affaire" consiguió hacerse a la idea de que con Draco no iba a tener una relación que no estuviera basada únicamente en el sexo. Con Draco ninguna podía aspirar a otra cosa.

Un ruido en la ventana le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una de las lechuzas del colegio. Abrió la ventana para dejarla entrar en la habitación. Suponía que sería de Marcia que querría quedar con él. Se sonrió al ver que había acertado totalmente, pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedar con ella. 

Ya llevaba tres semanas con ella y se estaba empezando a aburrir. A estas alturas la chica ya quería mantener conversaciones de más de 10 minutos seguidos y él por eso no estaba dispuesto a pasar. La chica era muy sexi pero su cabeza no daba para grandes cosas. Para eso se quedaba con Pansy, que tenía similar nivel físico e intelectual.

De hecho en este momento lo que menos necesitaba eran enfrentamientos intelectuales, bastante tenía con los de Granger. Tenía que reconocer que era inteligente. Los primeros días apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra pero, no sabía muy bien cómo ni cuando, después de un tiempo habían acabado hablando mientras trabajaban. Al principio sólo de pociones y todo lo relativo al trabajo, pero después habían empezado a comentar cosas de otras asignaturas para acabar intercalando algún comentario personal incluso. La sabelotodo no resultaba tan mala compañía al fin y al cabo. Sobre todo si la comparaba con Pansy o Marcia por mencionar sólo a algunas

Eso le recordó que había quedado con Granger y sólo tenía 10 minutos para llegar a la sala donde preparaban el trabajo. Draco le había pedido a Snape permiso para utilizar una de las mazmorras en la que Snape guardaba calderos, botes, botellas, pinzas, agitadores y similares. En la biblioteca no podían hablar porque había que guardar silencio, fuera del castillo hacía mucho frío y en sus habitaciones y salas comunes tampoco podían, así que Snape no había puesto ninguna objeción a que su niñito mimado utilizara esa sala-almacén. También les había prestado algunos de sus libros que, junto con los que Draco tenía propios y los que Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca tenían que ser suficientes por fuerza. Por una vez Hermione se alegró del trato de favor que Draco recibía por parte de Snape.

- ¿ Qué tal una poción para el dolor de cabeza? – el rubio se masajeó las sienes mientras lo decía. Llevaban ya dos horas y media entre libros y no encontraban nada lo suficientemente bueno. 

- Ya te he dicho que a mí una poción curativa me parece buena idea. 

- Pues a mí no.

- ¿ Y se puede saber por qué no? – Hermione también estaba cansada. No quedaba mucho tiempo y lo la poción curativa parecía algo factible.

- Demasiado sencillo.

- ¿Cómo que demasiado sencillo? Hay muchas posibilidades y muchos niveles de dificultad. Podríamos escoger una de nivel medio o incluso medio-difícil.

- ¡ Bah! Una poción curativa es más propio de San Potter y su maldito afán por salvar al mundo de todo mal y aflicción – dijo esto con una mueca despectiva afeando su rostro ( si es que eso es posible ).

Hermione se dio cuenta de que en los últimos días esa mueca era menos habitual en Malfoy, se le veía más relajado con ella que al principio. Bueno, ella también estaba más relajada. No estaba resultando tan mala experiencia como en un principio había supuesto. No es que fuera el compañero más agradable, seguía siendo prepotente, déspota, egocéntrico, cínico, sarcástico..... pero a veces, sólo a veces, resultaba un compañero no amable ( eso era demasiado ), pero sí interesante. A ratos parecían olvidar que eran un Malfoy y una sangre sucia.

- Pues sigo pensando que no estaría mal. Tampoco es que tengamos otra opción mejor y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

- Es que a ti no se te ocurre nada. Desprecias mis geniales ideas y no aportas nada a cambio. 

Hermione no pudo por menos que arquear una ceja - ¡¡¿ Perdón?!!

- Lo que has oído, haces unas propuestas muy estúpidas.

- ¡¡¿Estúpidas?!!

- Sí, estúpidas. ¿ estás sorda?

- Claro, tus ideas sí que son inteligentes. Son increíblemente inteligentes. Deberías escribir un libro con ellas y deleitar a las futuras generaciones con ellas – Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba muy cansada y Malfoy y sus imbecilidades no ayudaban.

- ¿ Estás intentando ser sarcástica? Porque no te queda bien – su boca cada vez expresaba más y más desprecio.

- ¡¡Supongo que debería pedirte clases que para algo te has autocoronado como Rey del sarcasmo del mundo mundial!! – Esto ya lo dijo gritando, realmente Malfoy sabía como hacerla perder los papeles.

- ¡Por fin dices algo inteligente! Y no es sólo de sarcasmo de lo que debería darte clases

- ¡No te aguanto ni un minuto más! ¡Me largo!

- ¡ NO! ¡ El que se larga soy yo! – dicho esto Draco se fue rumbo a su casa. 

- Al bajar la escalera oyó como Hermione salía de la sala y se asomaba al comienzo de la escalera – ¡¡¡Ten cuidado no vayas a caerte por la escalera y romperte esa estúpida cabeza de borrego que tienes!!! – después de haber gritado esto todo lo que le daba la voz, se volvió furiosa hacia la torre de Gryfindor.

Cuando llegó a la sala común encontró a Harry, Ron y Neville hablando de ............. ¿ lo adivináis?..........¡¡¡¡Quidditch!!!! ( Pero mira que son previsibles mis niños ) 

- ¡¡¡ODIO A ESE MALDITO HIJO DE #€¬#|@## !!! 

Subió como un huracán a su habitación dejando a los tres chicos con los ojos como platos, como si hubieran visto a Hagrid con tutú.

- A Hermione no le está sentando nada bien la compañía de Malfoy – Neville estaba un poco asustado, Hermione furiosa no era una visión agradable.

- Que quieres que te diga, Malfoy sólo es buena compañía para un dementor – Harry cogió del suelo la escoba que se había dejado caer al suelo con el bocinazo de Hermione.

- Pues yo estoy empezando a entender a Malfoy

- ¿ Qué dices Ron?

- Lo que oyes, que entiendo por qué Malfoy tiene el carácter que tiene – se quedó pensativo – os diré más,  lo compadezco

- ¿ Me he perdido algo?

- Es que Malfoy está en la misma casa que Parkinson y no se la saca de encima ni con agua caliente. Eso es suficiente para agriar hasta al mismísimo Dumbledore.

Hermione llegó a su cuarto y cogió el primer libro que vio tirándose en la cama. Intentó leer pero aunque pasaba la vista por las líneas no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía el libro. No hacía más que pensar en Malfoy. Le ponía más nerviosa que cualquier otro, incluso Ron, y eso que le pelirrojo se daba bastante maña para eso. Siempre que llevaban un rato hablando como dos personas normales, manteniendo una conversación sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia, tenía que soltar alguna de sus estupideces y fastidiarlo todo. 

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. ¿ Por qué actuaba así?. La sabelotodo le ponía nervioso. Era la única que lo conseguía y no sabía por qué. Discutían mucho pero no sabía por qué le ponía furioso. Con otras personas las discusiones no le afectaban tanto. Odiaba como lo alteraba, como conseguía que dejara de pensar con coherencia.  

Lo mejor sería darse un baño, sí, eso es lo que haría. Se metió en el baño y llenó la bañera con agua muy caliente. Le gustaba tomar el baño con el agua casi hirviendo. Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. Le venía bien relajarse un poco. Pero no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

**********************************************************************

Se despertó quedando sentado en la cama de un salto. Estaba sudado y respiraba con dificultad – venga Harry, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Intenta volver a dormir – Se tumbó de nuevo pero tan sólo unos segundos después se levantó – tengo que calmarte antes de meterme en la cama otra vez. Salió de su habitación y dudo en entrar en la de Ron ( En honor a la intimidad de los alumnos adolescentes Dumbledore había reestructurado los dormitorios de todas las casas de modo que los de los dos últimos cursos tenían habitaciones individuales ). Conociéndole tendría que saltar sobre su estómago si quería despertarle y no se veía con ánimos. Bajó a la sala común para sentarse un rato tranquilo hasta que le entrara sueño de nuevo.

Bajó la escalera y se quedó parado mirando en dirección a la chimenea. Intentó no hacer el más mínimo ruido para poder disfrutar de la vista cuanto fuera posible. Suspiró y ella se volvió hacia él.

- ¿ Pesadillas? – Harry asintió con la cabeza. Admie le miró a los ojos y aunque no dijo más pareció entender todo a la perfección. Ella se sentó en el sofá - ¿ Quieres sentarte conmigo o prefieres estar solo?

Harry se sentó y la miró. Estaba increíblemente guapa con el pelo despeinado y la bata mal puesta encima del camisón. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la morena le miraba fijamente - ¿ Y tú? ¿ Qué haces aquí? ¿ Pesadillas también?

- No. Insomnio. A veces me cuesta dormir y si me despierto en mitad de la noche ya no consigo volver a hacerlo. 

- Yo creo que echo de menos dormir con los chicos. Prefería el dormitorio conjunto. No me gusta dormir solo ( ¡ es que es tonto el muchacho! ) 

- En ese caso.....Acércate.

- ¿ Qué?

Admie le cogió de los hombros y le recostó encima de ella que estaba sentada de lado en el sofá – Túmbate. Harry estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir nada, así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer ( ¡uy, pobrecito! ). 

- ¿ Estás cómodo? – ¡ MÁS QUE ESO ! Harry nunca había estado mejor. Pero tampoco era plan de ser tan efusivo, no quería estropearlo. Mejor una respuesta simple y moderada. Algo corto, porque estaba seguro de que le fallaría la voz si la frase tenía más de tres palabras. Optó por lo más obvio, y no por ello menos sincero – Sí.

Admie le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras dejaba caer la otra sobre el pecho del chico consiguiendo que su corazón pareciera el bombo de Manolo ( aclaración: Manolo es un señor que desde que el mundo es mundo se va a los partidos de fútbol de la selección española con su inseparable bombo bajo el brazo a animar al equipo a fuerza de bíceps. Una figura entrañable si tienes tapones auditivos a mano )

- Duerme tranquilo que yo vigilo – susurró haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del muchacho al que rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella ladeó su cabeza y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza del moreno. 

Harry cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del momento. Su respiración se hizo más pausada. Estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Algunos mechones del pelo de ella caían sobre su mejilla y le hacían cosquillas. Sí, realmente nunca había estado mejor. Podía sentir como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Aunque no se hubiera creído capaz de hacerlo debido a la situación, acabo quedándose dormido.

Entreabrió los ojos un poco y vio toda la sala común iluminada por la luz del día. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Admie. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarla y vio que estaba dormida. Muy despacio se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se sentó en el suelo. Miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las seis y media. Aunque la gente se levantaría tarde más tarde de lo habitual por ser sábado siempre había alguna excepción ( Hermione para ir a la biblioteca en cuanto la abrieran ). Sería mejor despertarla, pero no acababa de decidirse. Podía llevarla a la habitación y acostarla sin despertarla. Pero tampoco le acababa de convencer la idea de meterse en su habitación sin permiso, aunque fuera para un buena causa como esa. 

¿ Cómo sería la habitación de Admie? Bueno, como todas las demás supuso. Pero siempre hay toques personales que dicen mucho de la persona. En su habitación no había muchas cosas. Tenía encima de la cama un póster de los Chudley Cannons. En el suelo, aparte de su baúl con sus cosas, tenía una especie de maletín alargado con su escoba y el equipo de mantenimiento que le regaló Hermione. En una estantería estaban colocados todos sus libros. No es que fueran muchos, sobretodo si se comparaba con los que tenía Hermione, que había necesitado una segunda estantería. Además de los libros de las asignaturas de este curso y de los anteriores ( le gustaba guardarlos todos ), tenía algunos libros de quidditch, alguna novela de aventuras muggles y, lo más importante, el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le regaló al terminar el primer curso. 

Volvió a mirar a Admie. Decididamente no podía despertarla y, aunque no se lo quisiera confesar a sí mismo, le había entrado una curiosidad enorme por ver la habitación de la morena. Esperaba que no estuviera cerrada. La cogió cuidadosamente en brazos y la subió por las escaleras hasta el ala de las habitaciones de las chicas. Buscó la habitación de Hermione, en la que ya había estado, pues seguramente la de Admie estaría cerca.

Efectivamente la de Admie era contigua a la de Hermione. Intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguna de las chicas. No se quería imaginar lo que ocurriría si Lavender le  encontraba así. Hasta los Dursley se enterarían y es que la capacidad de Lavender para transmitir cotilleos rozaba lo sobrenatural. 

Después de unos cuantos intentos ( abrir una puerta cargado con alguien en brazos no es lo que se dice fácil ) consiguió abrir la puerta. La dejó suavemente en la cama y la cubrió con el edredón. Echó un vistazo general a la habitación sin moverse del sitio. Había un espejo de pie de cuerpo entero. La estantería estaba llena de libros. En la pared encima del escritorio tenía colgado una especie de cuadro de plástico rojo. En el cuadro había escritas cosas. Se acercó a leerlo. Parece que eran notas para no olvidar cosas que tenía que hacer. Ponía: Cumpleaños papá, comprar regalo; devolver a Hermione libro pociones; escribir a la prima Neri, y otras cosas del estilo. Harry pensó que la cosa esa, fuera lo que fuera, estaba hecha para Neville. Tomó nota mental de comentárselo. 

En la pared al lado de la cama tenía un cuadro de un bosque por la noche. Se preguntó si Admie habría estado en él porque tenía una pinta de lo más inquietante. No es que pareciera peligroso, no tenía nada que ver con el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Es sólo que los árboles del cuadro parecían tener vida propia. Era como si estuvieran quietos, no porque no les fuera posible moverse, sino porque estaban esperando algo. Daban la impresión de estar quietos y en silencio sólo para poder concentrarse mejor en lo que pasaba y estar preparados para intervenir. Oyó un suspiro que le hizo volverse hacia Admie. Seguía dormida pero sería mejor irse por si acaso, además por nada del mundo quería  que alguien le viera salir de allí. Echó un último vistazo al cuadro del bosque. No sabía porque le llamaba tanto la atención, tan sólo era un cuadro. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación después de haber cerrado silenciosamente la puerta.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama sabiendo que ya no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos y recordando lo que había pasado no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa iluminara su cara. ¡ Cómo había podido tener tanta suerte! 

 **********************************************************************

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando llegaron las chicas. Admie le sonrió al sentarse en frente. Harry no pudo contener una enrome sonrisa como respuesta pero entonces Hermione le despistó al preguntar a Ron alarmada - ¿ Ron se puede saber qué haces tú con un libro un sábado a estas horas?

Harry estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ron no había hablado en los quince minutos que llevaban en el Comedor y que había pasado todo ese tiempo leyendo. 

Admie cogió el libro en cuestión y miró la portada - ¡¡¿ _Hechizos de hogar_?!!

Los tres miraron a Ron alarmados, mientras éste sonreía satisfecho con la mirada perdida. Tenía la misma expresión que adoptaba cuando Dumbledore anunciaba la cercanía de algún banquete. 

- ¿ Para qué....? – pero Hermione no pudo acabar la pregunta porque Ron se levantó de la mesa cogiendo el libro. Antes de irse les sonrió y por toda respuesta soltó – Ya lo veréis.

**********************************************************************

Se me había olvidado decirle a Minue ( que espero que siga leyendo el fic ) que Snape no es el padre de Admie. Su padre es un Gryffindor. Hay una razón por la que Severito es amable con ella pero no te la digo todavía porque ya se verá más adelante. Te aviso que es algo bastante simple así que no te esperes nada sorprendente. Gracias por preguntar.

No sé si me enrollo mucho. A veces tengo que cortar cosas para que no os quedéis dormidos sobre el teclado mientras lo leéis. Si preferís los capítulos más cortos y más frecuentes me lo decís.

Espero que os guste la historia y que me mandéis review que me hace mucha ilusión y así puedo saber si os va gustando y si queréis algún cambio. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Besos 


	4. capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Tengo algunos problemas con el formato porque cuando subo lo que he escrito a fanfiction desparecen las negritas y las cursivas. Si tenéis alguna idea de lo que puedo hacer será más que bienvenida. Por ahora los pensamientos de los personajes los pondré entre comillas, aunque no sé si quedará muy claro.  
  
Nota: me he dado cuenta que he mencionado a Oliver y Angelina en el equipo de quidditch de Gryfffindor y no puede ser porque a las alturas a las que están deberían haber terminado de estudiar en Hogwarts. Si no os importa hacemos como que sólo son un año más mayores que Harry y compañía y por tanto están en séptimo. Es que no quiero quitar a Oliver Wood porque me encanta. Le tengo que agradecer a que se haya dado cuenta de esto, muchas gracias.  
  
Debería poner una fe de erratas al final de los capítulos porque soy un despiste y seguro que esto se repite os pido perdón por adelantado por esta y por las siguientes veces.  
  
Aunque ya os he contestado por email os contesto aquí también:  
  
Serafina21: Espero que entiendas mi explicación aunque no sea tan clara como hubiera querido. No la pongo aquí porque es muy larga, la tienes en tu correo. Muchas gracias por escribir y por animarme ( ¡¡quién necesita psicólogo teniendo reviews!!, no hay nada que anime más )  
  
Carlota: Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta y por haberte dado cuenta de los errores. Con lo de las habitaciones de las chicas: es que da mucho juego que puedan entrar porque en fin.....ya te imaginas ¿no? Espero que la confusa explicación que te doy por correo sea suficiente, si no me vuelves a preguntar y lo intento otra vez que para eso estamos.  
  
Arkantos: Si lees esto es que lo has encontrado en esta página o te lo he mandado por email, de cualquiera de las dos formas espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste. Tus comentarios son bien recibidos, como los de todo el mundo, así que si tienes dudas , sugerencias o cualquier cosa me mandas review ¿ vale?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione, Admie y Seamus llegaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Hermione se sentó frente a Ron y Admie a su lado frente a Harry como ya tenían por costumbre.  
  
- ¿Estás nervioso Harry? - preguntó Admie mientras se servía el café solo  
que desayunaba siempre junto con unos bollos.  
  
- No mucho, todavía.  
  
- ¿ Y por qué tienes que estar nervioso? - Hermione le pasaba a Ron el  
zumo de calabaza ( N/A ¿ No os parece que comen guarrerías? ¿ Quién en  
su sano juicio desayunaría zumo de calabaza? ¿ Dónde leches compras zumo  
de calabaza? Estos ingleses......)  
  
- Hermione no te enteras de nada. Mañana es el primer partido de  
quidditch, Gryffindor- Ravenclaw - Admie no podía creer que su amiga no  
se hubiera enterado, los Gryffindor no habían hablado de otra cosa en los  
últimos dos días. Bueno de eso y de que en la siguiente semana se acababa  
el plazo para entregar los trabajos de pociones.  
  
- Ah, ya...si ya lo sabía. Es sólo que estoy un poco dormida todavía -  
mentira podrida porque era la primera noticia que tenía del dichoso  
partidito. Se temía que últimamente no había prestado mucha atención a  
sus amigos. Los últimos días los había pasado en su mayor parte con  
Malfoy para tener terminado lo de pociones antes de tiempo para evitar  
imprevistos. Al final se habían decantado por una especie de poción  
energética. La idea se les había ocurrido leyendo un antiguo tratado de  
pociones español. Les había llamado la atención un ungüento llamado  
"Ungüento de Fierabrás". Lo que más les había gustado es que si salía  
bien la podrían utilizar en beneficio propio para mejorar sus  
calificaciones en los exámenes finales. Bueno, eso realmente le había  
gustado sólo a Draco, porque a Hermione no le parecía bien utilizar algo  
así en los exámenes. Sería un poco como copiar y ella no estaba dispuesta  
a hacerlo. Pero Draco había hecho uso de todo su poder de seducción para  
convencerla y al final lo había conseguido, aunque no era eso lo único  
que había conseguido....  
  
- Bueno, no te preocupes porque según os he visto jugar en los  
entrenamientos no podéis perder. Sobre todo contigo como buscador - Admie  
le dedicó una sonrisa que le cortó la respiración a Harry  
  
- Errrrrrrr.......  
  
- Vaya Harry, me da en la nariz que estás más nervioso por enfrentarte a  
cierta buscadora que por el partido en sí - Hermione se sonrió muy  
satisfecha de sí misma por haberse dado cuenta de esto."No estoy tan  
perdida en mi mundo como los demás piensan" ( sí, sí, las pilla al vuelo  
). Se dió cuenta de que Admie la miraba fijamente con los ojos como  
platos.  
  
- ¿ Cómo?  
  
- Pues que Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, es el amor platónico de  
Harry - Hermione se creyó en la necesidad de aclararlo. Pobre Admie, ella  
sí que no se enteraba de nada al juzgar por la sorpresa que se pintó en  
su rostro. Se volvió para mirar a Harry que estaba como un tomate. "Quizá  
no se lo debería haber dicho a Admie, o por lo menos no delante de Harry,  
es tan vergonzoso para estas cosas. De todas formas no creo que  
realmente le importe mucho que Admie lo sepa, al fin y al cabo los dos  
se están haciendo muy amigos. De hecho es curioso que Admie no lo  
supiera todavía. En fin, está claro que no ella no es tan observadora  
como yo".  
  
Harry echaba mucho de menos su capa invisible. En este momento lo mejor que podía pasarle era desaparecer, desintegrarse, evaporarse....Estaba ahí sentado escuchando como Hermione metía la pata y la hundía más y más. En estos momentos la pata debía de estar en el subsuelo, al nivel de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Y esos calores en su cara no presagiaban nada bueno. A estas alturas debía de estar más rojo que el traje de Papá Noel. Tenía la cara ardiendo, seguro que si tal y como estaba lo dejaban en medio del polo norte el nivel del mar subiría 2 metros. Y eso no ayudaba. No ayudaba nada. "Di algo Harry, algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, ya no puedes estropearlo más".  
  
- Estoooo... Herm, mira, yo, es que yo no... que a mi Cho no...  
  
- Mira Herm, creo que lo que Harry intenta, sin mucho éxito, decirte, es  
que te estás equivocando - Ron creyó que ya era hora de intentar salvar a  
su amigo sino quería verle explotar como si fuese uno de los calderos de  
Neville.  
  
- ¡Pero qué me voy a estar equivocando!. Lo que pasa es que a Harry estas  
cosas le dan mucha vergüenza, pero después de TODO el tiempo que lleva  
detrás de ella ya va siendo horita de reconocerlo. Harry ¡qué somos tus  
amigos! Como no nos lo puedas decir a nosotros..... - "que se cree este  
Ron,¡ qué yo no me chupo el dedo! Mira que decir que me equivoco...¡si yo  
nunca me equivoco! Uyssss... ¿demasiado tiempo con Malfoy?"  
  
- No Herm, en serio ... que a mí Cho no me gusta..... - Hermione le miró  
excéptica - nada de nada. "Por fin he dicho algo. No ha sido tan difícil.  
Pero Hermione no me ha creído. En fin, la que importa es Admie pero no sé  
qué piensa ella. No parece importarle mucho. ¡ Con lo bien que había  
empezado el día!"  
  
" ¡ Qué clase de jodidamente estúpido nombre es Cho Chang! ¡En qué estaban pensando sus padres! ¡Dios!, deben de odiarla para ponerle eso como nombre". Admie intentaba disimular como buenamente podía. Pero no le estaba resultando fácil. Había sido una noche genial y ahora esto....  
  
"Mejor huyo antes de que Hermione suelte otra de sus "joyitas" que hoy parece estar en racha ¡ Qué le pasa!" - Bueno, pues yo ya me voy que tenemos el último entrenamiento antes del partido. Le hemos pedido a la señora Pomfrey una poción relajante para Oliver. Al principio no nos la quería dar pero después de verle en el entrenamiento de ayer se ha apiadado de nosotros. El problema será darsela sin que se entere. Además, para eso hace falta acercarse a él y ninguno nos atrevemos. Supongo que lo echaremos a suertes.  
  
- ¡ Harry! Antes de que se me olvide, os tenía que decir que el sábado  
que viene es el cumpleaños de Bramton y lo vamos a celebrar con una  
fiestecita. Estáis invitados los tres. Iréis ¿no?  
  
- ¿ Una fiesta de Slytherins? - Ron estaba un poco sorprendido, ¿un Sly  
les invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños?  
  
- No es una "fiesta de Slytherins", es una fiesta de cumpleaños y habrá  
gente de todas las casas - Admie no estaba para bromas y los demás se  
dieron cuenta con suerte para su integridad física. Habían pasado  
suficiente tiempo con ella para saber que cuando Admie se enfadaba, SE  
ENFADABA - No sé que narices tenéis con los Slytherin, es igual que con  
Snape. No entiendo por qué le tenéis manía. Todo el día Snape esto, Snape  
lo otro. A mí me parece que se esfuerza mucho por conseguir que  
aprendamos y que sólo pide un poco de seriedad y disciplina. ¡ Tampoco es  
para tanto, digo yo! ¡¡¿ NO?!! - Cuando estaba cabreada parecía un clon  
de su querido "Severito". Particularmente a Ron le parecía que a una  
persona que considera a Severus Snape un buen profesor y una persona  
agradable es mejor no molestarla.  
  
- Perdona Admie, ha sido una tontería por nuestra parte. Por supuesto que  
vamos. Será una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con ellos y acabar  
con esas tiranteces entre casas - Harry había dado en el clavo con lo que  
Admie necesitaba escuchar en este momento, no en vano se había pasado  
todo lo que llevaban de curso observándola sin parar.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Harry. Me alegra mucho que pienses eso. Es una  
estupidez que por ir a casas distintas no podamos ser amigos y cosas como  
esta fiesta ayudarán a acabar con ello - efectivamente a Admie no le  
importaba el asunto de las casas a la hora de hacer amigos, y no entendía  
por qué sus amigos no actuaban como ella, en especial con los Slytherins.  
  
- Bien, pues ahora ya sí que me voy que no quiero darle motivos a Oliver  
para que me grite más de lo que ya piensa hacerlo - y al fin se fue  
corriendo al campo de quidditch.  
  
- Sí, yo también me voy. Tengo que buscar a Bramton para ver como  
arreglamos los detalles de la fiesta.  
  
- ¿ Y qué tal lleváis vosotros dos lo de pociones?  
  
- Muy bien. Ya lo hemos terminado y creo que a Severus le gustará.  
  
- ¿ Y qué es, si puede saberse?  
  
- Pues no, no se puede.  
  
- ¡¡¿ Qué?!!  
  
- Ya habéis oído. Es secreto.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! ¡ NO! ¡ Eso sí que no! - Ron lo dijo casi gritando  
  
- ¿ Qué te pasa a ti ahora?  
  
- ¡ Yo os tuve que decir lo de la poción de belleza! - Ron estaba  
indignado.  
  
- No es que sea humillante ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que queremos  
que sea una sorpresa así que hasta que no la tengamos hecha no os voy a  
decir nada.  
  
- ¡¡PERO ADMIE!!  
  
- He dicho que no, y es que no. No voy a cambiar de opinión así que  
déjalo ya - Admie le sonrió a Ron mientras se levantaba de la mesa para  
salir a buscar a Bramton.  
  
Los demás la siguieron para ir a su sala común. Afortunadamente Ron y Hermione estaban hablando de la poción que pensaban hacer Malfoy y ella y no se dieron cuenta de que al salir del Comedor Admie, que iba la última, se dió la vuelta antes de salir y le dedicó una mirada a Cho que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia a un basilisco.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Una vez en su sala común Ron le pidió a Hermione que revisara el proyecto que iban a presentarle a Snape Parkinson y él para buscar si había algún error garrafal ( errores de pequeño nivel habría montones, con eso contaban, le preocupaba que hubiera alguno que a juicio de Snape requiriera la vuelta a los castigos físicos en Hogwarts )  
  
Una vez llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, éste abrió la puerta y se apartó dejando paso a Hermione educadamente. Pero Hermione tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. "¿ Y qué le pasa a esta ahora?" Bajó la vista él también y se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
- ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA!!! - Hermione se apoyó en la pared doblándose en dos -  
¡¡¡ No me lo puedo creer!!!  
  
- Entonces, ¿ te gusta?  
  
- ¡Es genial! Para eso querías la foto......¡¡¡Claro!!! Y el libro del  
otro día...¿ Cómo era?  
  
- Hechizos para el hogar  
  
El objeto de sus risas era el felpudo que había a la entrada de la habitación de Ron.....¡ Un felpudo con la cara de Pansy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco estaba tirado en su cama revisando el trabajo de pociones. Quería que saliera perfecto. Snape le había insinuado que si no quería que Lucius se enterara de ciertos detalles del estilo de vida de su querido hijito más le valía emplearse a fondo con las notas. Sobre todo en pociones, por descontado. Snape parecía estar hartándose de encontrar a Draco en situaciones " comprometidas", y no sólo por las chicas, sino también por las fiestas que montaban en Slytherin y que él, como prefecto, debería impedir. ¡¡Cómo las iba a impedir si era él el que las organizaba!!  
  
- Está abierta - alguien acababa de llamar a la puerta.  
  
- ¿ Qué haces, Draco? - Bramton se sentó en una silla  
  
El rubio le enseñó los pergaminos que tenía delante como respuesta.  
  
- Al final convenciste a Granger de hacer la que tú querías ¿no?  
  
- Por supuesto, ¿ acaso lo dudabas?  
  
- Bueno, bueno, perdóname la vida Don "siempre me salgo con la mía"  
  
- El rubio le sonrió. A Bramton era a la única persona a la que le  
permitía hacer ese tipo de comentarios. No podía evitarlo le caía bien,  
bueno, como a todo el mundo. Bramton tenía ese "algo" que le hacía  
resultar agradable a todo el mundo. Parecía un chico despreocupado y  
amable, sin segundas intenciones. Pero Draco, que era su mejor amigo,  
conocía su faceta manipuladora. Don " siempre me salgo con la mía" le iba  
más a Bramton, sólo que era tan sutil que la gente siempre acababa  
haciendo lo que él quería pensando que era lo que ellos querían hacer.  
Draco estaba convencido de que llegaría lejos, exactamente donde se lo  
propusiera, porque todavía no le había visto fracasar ni una sola vez.  
Podía perder batallas sí, pero a la larga la guerra era suya.  
  
- ¿ Y tú? ¿ Sigues sin querer decirme cuál es vuestra poción?  
  
- ¡Ah, amigo mío! Eso es secreto de estado.  
  
- ¿ Sabes? Creo que en Admie has encontrado tu media naranja. Le he  
intentado sonsacar de todas las maneras posibles y se ha negado a  
contestarme de una forma que casi le doy las gracias. Me ha puesto tu  
misma puñetera sonrisa zalamera y no ha habido nada que hacer. ¿ Le has  
dado clases particulares?  
  
- ¡Uy! Te aseguro que no le hace ninguna falta. Y hablando de mi morena  
favorita ¿ sabes qué me ha dicho de Hermione?  
  
- Hasta que no me lo digas no.  
  
- Evidentemente, pero no hacía falta que contestaras, era una pregunta  
retórica.  
  
- ¿ Y bien?  
  
- Realmente no es gran cosa, es sólo que le da la impresión de que no  
está tan disgustada con su pareja de pociones como cabría esperar.  
  
Draco levantó una ceja - ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso? - la pregunta no sonó tan indiferente como le hubiera gustado. ¿ Acaso le importaba?  
  
- ¿ Te importa? - Bramton a veces parecía leer el pensamiento.  
  
- En absoluto, o por lo menos no como piensas, es sólo "sana curiosidad".  
  
- No creo que tan "sana" - Bramton le miró burlón  
  
- ¿ Insinúas que me intereso por Granger?  
  
- ¿ Por qué no? Es una chica inteligente, con personalidad, carácter,  
determinación...  
  
- Todo eso es una forma elegante de decir que no es guapa.  
  
- ¿ No te lo parece? Bueno, no te diré que sea un milagro de la madre  
naturaleza porque no lo es, pero a mí si que me parece guapa.  
  
- No está mal pero es una Gryffindor, y para agravarlo más amiga del cara  
rajada y el pobretón.  
  
- ¿ Y desde cuándo que una chica sea Griffindor ha sido un obstáculo para  
ti? - Draco hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacer distinciones por casas  
en esos temas. Seguía prefiriendo a las Slytherins, por supuesto, pero ya  
se había liado con todas y cada una de ellas sin exccepción - Es cierto  
que es amiga de Potter y Weasley pero también es amiga de la Admie, y eso  
lo compensa con creces.  
  
Draco se tiró en la cama - por lo que dices con la que debería intentarlo es con Admie, no es que haya hablado mucho con ella pero debería estar en Slytherin con nosotros y no con esa panda melones.  
  
- Ni en broma Draco  
  
- ¡¡¡Estás celoso!! ¿ Y eso? ¿ No decías que sólo eráis amigos?.  
  
- A mi pequeñita ni te acerques. Soy su amigo, y como amigo no permitiré  
que te pases con ella como con el resto. Es mucha Admie para ti.  
  
Draco no le creyó ni media palabra, Bramton estaba colgado por alguien seguro, últimamente estaba más ensimismado que de costumbre y se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos con más frecuencia que antes. Pansy también lo había notado y cuando empezó a indagar insistentemente por la causante de su estado ( como buena cotilla profesional que es ) Bramton se sonrojó como nunca antes le había visto. De hecho fue un momento histórico porque fue la primera y última vez que le vio sonrojarse. Volvió a pensar en lo que Bramton le había dicho sobre Hermione. ¿ Sería verdad que ella tenía algún interés?  
  
- ¿ Estás pensando en Granger? - Draco se sentía como si tuviera un  
luminoso en la frente en el que Bramton leyera sus pensamientos ¿ Cómo lo  
hacía? - Bah, no le des vueltas. Yo creo que son imaginaciones de Admie.  
Seguro que Granger sedejaría cortar un brazo antes que liarse contigo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿ Qué?!!! Para ilustrar tu patente ignorancia te recuerdo que  
todavía no se me ha resistido ninguna chica que me haya propuesto.  
  
-Claro, pero es que nunca te has propuesto a nadie como Granger. Todas  
las chicas con las que has tenido algo eran presa fácil. Ella es un  
verdadero reto.  
  
Draco se quedo pensativo, Bramton tenía razón, nunca había tenido que esforzarse demasiado en esos temas. Pero no podía creer que el muy capullo pensase que no sería capaz de conquistar a Granger. ¡¡Por favor!! Era Draco Malfoy, podía tener a quien quisiera, sólo requeriría un poco más de tiempo y astucia.  
  
- Bueno Draco me tengo que ir que he quedado para organizar mi fiesta de  
cumpleaños con una preciosidad de morena. ¡¡El deber me llama!!  
  
- Claro, claro...luego nos vemos - Draco todavía estaba dándole vueltas  
al asunto y no se fijó en la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en la cara de  
Bramton y el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos negros.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Espero que no os resulte muy pesado un capítulo entero sólo de conversación. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia sólo tenéis que pinchar en ese bonito botón al final de la página que pone "go" ( es que me hacen mucha ilusión, me encanta leerlos )  
  
Besos y gracias por leerlo 


	5. capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5 

Serafina21 me ha dicho que tiene problemas para encontrar los anteriores capítulos, si alguien más tiene problemas para encontrar alguno y tiene interés en leerlos me lo dice y se los mando por correo electrónico.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¡¡ Y...... por fin llegó todo el día que todos esperábamos !!

A Lee Jordan le había sustituido como comentarista Mertie Blackstone, una Hufflepuff de sexto. Después de la experiencia con Jordan habían buscado alguien más imparcial. Mertie les había parecido la candidata ideal porque era muy forofa del quidditch y tenía amigos en todas las casas. De hecho llevaba ya un par de años saliendo con Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor ( ya, ya lo sé, Oliver no debería estar aquí pero que vamos a hacerle, soy un despiste). Resultó que aunque era bastante imparcial con las casas ( excepto Hufflepuff, pero oye, la chica es humana), no lo era nada en absoluto con los jugadores.  En especial con su querido Oliver. 

- Y en escena demos la bienvenida a.... ¡Gryffindor!

El sector del público adornado de rojo y dorado se levantó aplaudiendo a su equipo. Hermione, Ron y Admie estaban sentados en el mismo banco con Lavender y Parvati, dispuestos a dejarse la voz animando a Harry y al resto del equipo.

Después de que los Ravenclaw hicieron su entrada en el campo, cada jugador se colocó en su posición y la profesora Hooch, que era el árbitro, inició con un silbido el partido.

- ¡ Y comienza el partido! La quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor.....¡ realmente buena esa jugada de Patrice Laquier, la cazadora de Ravenclaw, una jugadora de elegancia extraordinaria...( Patrice era una de las mejores amigas de Mertie) ...una bludger acaba de desestabilizarla, la quaffle vuelve a Gryffindor .....se acercan a los aros ...¡¡¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!!! Contraataque de Ravenclaw....Patrice lo intenta....¡¡¡¡¡¡OLIVER ERES UN DIOS!!! Sí señor, ese pedazo de tío no sólo es un cuerpo bonito....ES EL MEJOR GUARDIÁN DE ESTE MUNDO Y PARTE DEL OTRO!!! Vale, vale....

Mc Gonagall seguía ejerciendo de moderadora del comentarista porque después de tanto tiempo con Jordan le había cogido el gustillo.

- Oh!! Mirad a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, esta chiquita de pelo negro, ¿ cómo se 

llama?......¡Ah! sí, CHAO CHUCHO. ¿ Qué? ¿ No es eso? – Mc Gonagall la miró con cejo fruncido. Cho Chang había cometido el gravísimo error de intentar ligarse a Oliver Wood el año anterior cuando él ya estaba con Mertie . Nunca se arrepentiría lo suficiente. Oliver había demostrado ser un novio fiel ( y eso que Cho había puesto toda la carne en el asador, había sido una operación de acoso y derribo en toda regla) y Mertie había demostrado tener buena memoria porque parecía que no fuera a olvidarlo nunca

- Chu Chichu vuela casi a ras de suelo ¿ busca la snitch o se le ha perdido un pendiente?, y... ¡ ahí está Setien!, el golpeador de ravenclaw, desviando la bludger que amenazaba a su  cazador. Pero .....¡oh! eso ha dolido, una bludger ha tirado de su escoba a Hermerson.... ¡ YA PODÍA HABER SIDO A LA CHO CHONA ¡

- El juego se reanuda y .......¡hey! ¿ Qué es eso? ......¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¡¡La snitch ha pasado rozando la oreja de Chau Chau y ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta!!. Seguro que necesita gafas y no se las pone porque así ligaría aún menos....... ¡¡SÍ!! ¡!!ESE ES MI CHICO!!! TE VOY A COMER A BESOS........ya, ya profesora, ya lo dejo – Oliver había parado la quaffle en el último momento.

- Chio Chio parece mareada, quizás se haya tragado un mosquito, y de ser así ya tendría más cerebro en el estómago que en la cabeza, aunque con la velocidad que lleva los mosquitos le piden paso.....!PROFESORA ESTÁ LIMITANDO MI LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN¡ 

- Puedes hacer todo el uso que quieras de tu libertad de expresión pero no como comentarista del partido, no nos puedes obligar al resto a escuchar tus tonterías – Mc Gonagall ya se estaba cansando 

- Vale, ya lo pillo....Hermerson, cazador de ravenclaw se acerca a velocidad de vértigo a los postes......esquiva elegantemente una de las bludgers, pero se le acerca amenazante Kate Cutland, cazadora de Gryffindor............. persigue a Hermerson, ¡ cómo vuela esta chica!le va a dar alcance.........Hermerson tira y...........¡¡¡¡QUIEN HA SIDO ......SETIEN VOY A MATARTE MALDITO ENGENDRO DE ESCORBUTO!!!!!  

Setien había enviado una bludger en direción a Kate Cutland con la intención de apartarla de Hermerson, con tal suerte que le había dado de lleno a OliveWood. Oliver se había caído de la escoba desde una altura considerable, y  se había quedado tirado en el suelo cuan largo era. Setien, el pobre desgraciado que había tenido la mala suerte de haber dado a Oliver, estaba pálido. No por Oliver, aunque había sido una caída fuerte esas cosas pasan y quien juega al quidditch sabe a lo que se expone. No, el problema no era Oliver, era Mertie que ya estaba intentando salir de las gradas mientras los profesores la sujetaban para que no se tirara a rescatar a "SU" Oliver y matar al que había osado enviarle una bludger. Viendo que no la dejaban bajar de ninguna de las maneras ( porque la conocían y sabían de lo que era capaz en ese estado) la volvió a emprender con Setien.

- ¡ COMO OLIVER NO SE LEVANTE EN DOS MINUTOS, ESTÁS MUERTO, ME OYES, ESTÁS MUERTO! – como si pudiera no oirle, con las voces que pegaba la estaban oyendo desde Islandia lo menos – ¡ VOY A PRACTICAR LA TORTURA CHINA CON TU CULO ¡ ¡¡ VAS A ROGARME QUE TE LANCE UN AVADA.............................ESPERAD..............................YA SE LEVANTA!!

La fortuna decidió sonreir al pobre Setien que a esas alturas no estaba en muchas mejores condiciones que Oliver. Wood se levantó después de que la señora Pomfrey le revisara y le diera una poción que le despertó del todo. Realmente estaba bien aunque la caída había sido muy aparatosa.

- ¡¡¡CARIÑO!!!, ¿ ESTÁS BIEN, MI VIDA? ¿ ESTÁS BIEN?

Oliver levantó una mano hacia su novia sonriéndola tranquilizadoramente. 

- ¡¡¡¡No me vuelvas a pegar otro susto como este ¿eh?!!!! – vio a Setien que volvía a respirar casi con normalidad después del susto aunque seguía terriblemente pálido - ¡¡¡SETIEN!!! – el chico se volvió hacia ella – perdona lo de antes, ya sabes cómo soy, pero eso sí, ni se te ocurra repetirlo. 

El resto del partido siguió sin muchos sobresaltos, hasta que Harry consiguió alcanzar la snitch.

- ¡¡¡HARRY POTTER HA CONSEGUIDO LA SNITCH!!! Claro, no podía ser de otra manera teniendo como contrincante a la Chi Chi Chao esa, que no vería la snitch ni aunque fuera del tamaño de Hagrid. ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA ¡!!

Admie bajó junto con los demás a toda velocidad, el partido había sido emocionante y Harry había estado genial. Cuando llegaron al campo se paró un momento porque no le veía, hasta que después de unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron. Se sonrieron y Admie echó a correr hacia él, sentía unas ganas locas de abrazarle. ¡ Habían ganado!  

Pero algo le hizo pararse de repente. Una chica había interceptado a Harry cuando avanzaba para encontrarse con Admie. No podía ser otra, era Cho. Por lo que podía ver Admie, parecía felicitarle por el partido aunque para eso no hacía falta sonreirle tanto, ni mucho menos despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. ¡ _pero que se ha creído esa maldita perra..._ Notó como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Al mirar a su derecha vio que la dueña de la mano era Mertie. 

- Si en algún momento planeas "algo" para quitártela de en medio y necesitas ayuda – Mertie había dicho esto mirando a Cho con auténtico rencor, pero volvió la vista y la fijó en Admie antes de seguir la frase – para mí sería un verdadero placer.

Admie pensó por un momento en negarlo todo, no le apetecía que todo el mundo se enterara de sus cosas y ser objeto de chismorreos no entraba en su lista de objetivos a conseguir pero Mertie le caía bien y podía serle de ayuda en el futuro contar con alguien como ella como aliada – gracias, Mertie

- No hay de qué – dicho esto se fue a rescatar a su amorcito de un grupo de Gryffindors que lo querían voltear.

-------------------

El partido no podía haber resultado mejor, había conseguido atrapar la snitch enfrentándose a Cho que al contrario de lo que parecía opinar Mertie a él le parecía muy buena buscadora, habían ganado el partido y como guinda del pastel ahí estaba Admie. La miró sonriente y ella corrió a felicitarle. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla. En otro contexto se moriría de vergüenza pero ahora estaba exultante ¡ habían ganado!. De pronto notó que alguien se interponía ocupando su campo de visión, se apartó pero le agarraron del brazo. Al darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba se le cayó el mundo encima.  ¡_Joder Cho, ahora no!. _  

- ¡ Felicidades Harry! Has jugado muy bien.

- Errr......gracias, bueno si no te importa... – hizo ademán de irse pero Cho le retuvo

- Quizá no sea el momento pero quería preguntarte si te gustaría que fuéramos juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

- Oh, ya – _mierda Admie se ha parado ¿ Con quién está hablando? Ah, Mertie – _pues no sé Cho – Cho le miró sonriendo ¡_Vaya! Si hace un tiempo me hubieran  dicho que iba a decir esto no me lo hubiera creído _– La verdad es que tenía otros planes, quizá en otra ocasión

- Otra vez será entonces – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue guiñándole un ojo. No pudo evitar ponerse rojo por lo violento de la situación y cuando miró hacia donde estaba Admie no pudo más que lamentarse de su mala suerte. La sonrisa se había borrado de la cara de la morena y para colmo de males allí estaba Bramton acercándose por detrás a SU Admie._ ¡ Maldita Cho! Parece tener el maldito don de la oportunidad. Ahora Admie debe estar segura de que me gusta Cho y no soy capaz de reconocerlo. Tengo que hacer algo ¿ pero qué?_ En este momento llegaron Ron y Hermione a abrazarle y felicitarle. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la cena en el Gran Comedor la mesa de Gryffindor estaba de lo más animada disfrutando anticipadamente de la fiesta que vendría luego en su sala común. Mc Gonagall estaba encantada así que esperaban que se le "olvidara" cortarles la fiesta cuando ya se hiciera tarde.

Hermione de pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observada. Echó un vistazo generalizado por la mesa de Gryffindor pero allí todos estaban a lo suyo. Volvió la vista al frente y allí estaban esos ojos grises taladrándola. Era una mirada extraña, cómo si estuviera valorándola, intentando tomar alguna decisión respecto a ella. Intentó ignorarle porque estaba empezando a sonrojarse y no quería que él lo notara. _Si me ve sonrojarme  va a pensar que a mí me gusta o algo así y lo único que pasa es que estoy  incomoda y nada más. Es  natural. A nadie le gusta que le observen ¿ no?. _Ron le preguntó algo y ella le contestó distraídamente. Intentó concentrarse en la charla del sus amigos pero no hacía más que revolverse inquieta en el sitio. No podía actuar con naturalidad sabiéndose observada y menos por él. Cuando después de un rato de lucha interna decidió levantar la vista hacia él ya no la estaba mirando.!. _  Muy bien, Hermione todo este mal rato para nada, ni siquiera te estaba mirando. ¡Serás estúpida!_ Se sintió aliviada pero no pudo evitar sentirse ¿ decepcionada? _No me puedo creer que quisieras que te siguiera mirando, lo mejor que te puede pasar con  ese estúpido arrogante es que te ignore._ _Así no te insultará, ni humillará ..... ¡ un momento! Desde que empezamos a quedar para hacer el trabajo de pociones no se ha vuelto a meter conmigo cuando había gente delante ¡qué raro! No me había dado cuenta. Aunque claro con todas las discusiones que hemos tenido cuando estábamos solos se habrá  quedado sin insultos ingeniosos para cuando nos veíamos por los pasillos. Será eso....  _

Hermione se vovió hacia Admie que reclamaba su atención para que viera como Ron intentaba hacer desaparecer un enorme pastel de carne ( N/A sigo pensando que a juzgar por lo que comen, los ingleses no son humanos ) de un solo bocado. Un espectáculo digno de ver siempre y cuando se tuviera un estómago fuerte, porque ver los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer el pelirrojo para que no se le salieran trozos de la boca ( intentos infructuosos hay que aclarar) podía hacerle perder el apetito a cualquiera.   

---------------------

Bramton no había pasado por alto las "miraditas" con las que Malfoy parecía querer perforar a la pobre Hermione a la que se veía claramente incomoda al darse cuenta ella también. Dejó pasar un rato antes de dirigirse a Malfoy.

- ¿ Te he dicho ya que he invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños a Weasley, Potter y Granger? Como son amigos de Admie... – lo dejó caer como si fuera un comentario de lo más inocente y casual, nada más lejos de la verdad, en Bramton pocas cosas son inocentes y casuales.

- ¿ Sí? – en cualquier otro momento ante un comentario como ese se hubiera quedado mirando a Bramton como si se tratase de un extraterrestre y hubiera respondido con algún sarcasmo. Al fin y al cabo Gryffindors pazguatos y fiesta divertida son conceptos incompatibles. Pero por la razón que fuera no hubo tal sarcasmo y la respuesta se quedó en ese simple "¿ Sí?". No le parecía tan mala la idea de que Granger fuera a la fiesta. Pero por supuesto eso no se lo quería hacer saber a Bramton, así que su cara adoptó su usual expresión de indiferencia extrema ante todo lo que no fuera él mismo mientras seguía cenando. No obstante, al agachar la cabeza para mirar su plato se permitió una leve sonrisa.

Bramton en ese momento estaba contestando a las preguntas de Millicent Bulstrode acerca de la fiesta pero tenía todos sus sentidos atentos a la reacción del rubio por lo que no se le escapó esa leve sonrisa de Malfoy que provocó un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos del moreno. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mc Gonagall no se había "olvidado" de chafarles la fiesta pero por lo menos lo hizo un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Admie y Hermione subieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo la había mirado Malfoy, ¿ por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Tampoco tenía tanta importancia ¿ no?. Desde luego con Malfoy se llevaba mejor que antes de empezar ese curso, aunque también sus discusiones eran más sonadas. No sabía por qué pero él era la persona que más la enfurecía, y eso que Ron trabajaba arduo por mantener el primer puesto.

Llamaron a la puerta y oyó la voz de Admie. Se levantó para abrirle la puerta. Casi todas las noches antes de acostarse se reunían en la habitación de alguna de las dos para charlar un rato antes de irse a dormir. 

Comentaron un poco lo que había pasado en la especie de fiesta que habían celebrado en la sala común, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho que comentar. La fiesta había sido divertida ( a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar Malfoy ) pero no había dado tiempo a que ocurriera nada digno de cotilleo. Lo más espectacular había sido el modelito que se había plantado Lavender que le quedaba como a un cristo dos pistolas.

- Bueno Herm, ¿ y qué tal con Malfoy? – Hermione pegó un respingo ¿ a qué venía eso? ¿ se habría dado cuenta de las miraditas en la cena?

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

- Pues que en un principio estabas furiosa porque te hubiera tocado de pareja con él y últimamente me parece que ya no te molesta tanto. Que quieres que te diga, no he hablado mucho con él, pero por lo que he podido ver por mí misma y lo que me ha contado Bramton, parece un chico muy interesante. 

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensativa – pues sí, "interesante" lo define bien. Desde luego el chico no es lo que se dice vulgar. No tiene nada de corriente – lo bueno de Admie es que hacía que se sintiera más desinhibida. Como la morena parecía carecer de muchos de los prejuicios de sus amigos se sentía más cómoda hablando con ella. Era refrescante poder expresarse con tranquilidad, porque si con Ron o Harry se hubiera referido a Malfoy como alguien "interesante" se hubiera ganado una visita a rastras a la señora Pomfrey seguros de que estaba enferma. 

- ¿ Verdad? Es un chico que llama la atención. Bueno eso es evidente, no hay más que ver cómo babean todas las chicas a su paso. Y no sólo chicas. 

- Sí que liga mucho, sí – ella ya se había fijado en cómo algunas chicas lo tenían totalmente acosado. _Es que las hay que no tienen vergüenza. _( N/A ¿estará celosilla? )

- Es que hay que reconocer que está impresionante. Deberían nombrarle monumento de interés nacional y venir en las guías turísticas de Inglaterra – cuando Admie se ponía exagerada era auténtica.

- Sí que está bueno ( N/A no, no voy a decir que el quidditch le ha puesto tremendo porque no tengo yo muy claro que volar sobre una escoba sea mucho ejercicio y le aumente los músculos de alguna zona que no sea el culo ) – Hermione no podía decir que no lo había pensado antes porque le parecía increíblemente guapo desde el primer día que lo vio pero nunca se había atrevido a admitírselo ni tan siquiera a sí misma.  

- Te va a parecer una tontería, pero el otro día Bramton me comentó algo sobre él que me dejó un poco pillada y te lo quería comentar.

Hermione la miró atenta, con cara de " dime bonita"

Admie la miró divertida – pues estábamos hablando de Malfoy y me dijo que aunque Malfoy no le había dicho nada, le había parecido notar un cierto cambio de "actitud" hacia ti.

- ¿ De "actitud"? ¿ Podría ser un poco más clara señorita Breton?, vamos, si no es mucha molestia.

- Con mucho gusto "reina" – Admie le seguía el recochineo -  Que a Bramton le parece que Malfoy se interesa por ti en un aspecto que no es el estrictamente académico. ¿ Lo entiendes ya o te hago un esquema?

Hermione estaba impresionada – eso es imposible.

- ¿ Tú crees? – Admie la miraba escéptica

- Claro. Malfoy nunca se interesaría por una Griffindor y sangre sucia para otra cosa que no fuera bailar sobre su tumba.

- ¡Pero mira que eres dramática bonita! A Malfoy lo de la diferencia de casas en estos "negocios" se la trae al fresco como ha demostrado en repetidas y repetidas y muuuuuy repetidas ocasiones. ¿ o me lo vas a negar ahora?

- no – medio refunfuñó la castaña

- Y lo de los sangre limpia o sangre sucia es una patraña que ni él mismo se cree por mucho que piense que sí. Malfoy es inteligente y cualquier persona inteligente se da cuenta de que la teoría de la limpieza de sangre hace aguas por todas partes. Otra cosa es que a él le hayan metido todas esas estupideces en la cabeza y por ahora no se lo haya planteado realmente porque tampoco ha tenido necesidad. Pero sólo necesita eso, una razón para planteárselo en serio. 

- De todas formas ya te he dicho que Malfoy a Bramton no le ha dicho, puede que sólo sean imaginaciones de Bramton – Admie bostezó – la cama me reclama. Hasta mañana guapetona.

- Hasta mañana. Que duermas bien – Hermione sabía de los problemas de insomnio que a veces tenía Admie.

- Muchas gracias, igualmente – Admie le sonrió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

En cuanto se quedó sola Hermione no pudo más que pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga. ¿ Sería verdad que Malfoy no creía realmente en la limpieza de sangre? Malfoy parecía demasiado seguro acreca de eso pero lo que decía Admie parecía bastante coherente ¿ o eso es lo que ella quería creer?. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¡¡¡Y el próximo capítulo es la fiesta...........!!! Es una buena ocasión para que pase algo ¿no?

Pasadlo bien, y os agradeceré mucho si me hacéis algún comentario 

Besos


	6. capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6º 

**Abril Fouquet**: me alegro de que compartas mi opinión sobre los gustos de los ingleses en cuanto a comida. Habría que estudiar lo que dices de que sean extraterrestres. Han descubierto agua helada en Marte ¿ no? Ahora que se están planteando la posibilidad de la existencia de alguna forma de vida allí, es el momento de pensar en ello. Dentro de unos años anunciarán en el telediario que han encontrado unos seres que se alimentan de pudding de judías y ciruelas y no nos quedará ya ninguna duda de que provienen de Marte. 

*************************************************

Admie y Bramton llevaban toda la semana haciendo uso de todos sus poderes de convicción para conseguir que los prefectos hicieran la vista gorda sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bramton ( para ello, por supuesto, Bramton previamente les invitó, y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente de los cursos superiores, estaban deseando una excusa como esa para poder desmadrarse un poco y hacer determinadas cosas que de otra forma no se atreverían a hacer. Y los prefectos también son humanos, o eso suponemos ). 

Con Malfoy, que era uno de los prefectos, no hubo que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para convencerle. Para este tipo de cosas Malfoy ya había nacido convencido, y en esta ocasión tenía un motivo especial para querer que la fiesta se celebrase. En Slytherin hacían muchas fiestas pero claro, eso era más fácil porque usaban su sala común. El problema de esta es que era gente de todas las casas y además bastante gente ( típico: si invito a fulanita tengo que invitar a su amiga menganita y si invito a menganita tengo que invitar a su novio zutanito y si invito a zutanito también a su hermano zutanitín.....). 

A Hermione tampoco había resultado difícil convencerla, también parecía tener bastantes ganas de ir. Según le dijo a Admie, después de todo lo que había estado estudiando y de todo el tiempo que había dedicado a pociones, se había ganado un poco de diversión ¡ No todo es estudiar! Admie llegó a preocuparse por el estado de salud de la castaña pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que la causa de su cambio de actitud no era ningún virus, sino un rubio slytherin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿ Y dónde va a ser? - Hermione, aunque no había puesto pegas a la fiesta, no podía dejar de estar un poco preocupada porque todo saliera bien. Al fin y al cabo, si los descubrían para ella las consecuencias serían aún mayores por ser prefecta.

- En una mazmorra muy grande que hay cerca del aula de pociones. Torciendo ese pasillo a la derecha.....

- ¿ Estáis locos? ¡¡Eso está cerca del despacho de Snape!!  

- Ah, ya. Por eso no te preocupes que ya hemos hablado con él y no hay problema

- ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!! - lo gritaron los tres a la vez.

- Se lo hemos dicho y nos ha prometido hacerse el "sordo", siempre y cuando no se salga nada de madre. Pero para eso vamos a usar un hechizo silenciador. Y mejor no lo digáis por ahí porque si el resto de los alumnos se entera, lo mismo piensan que pueden empezar a hacer lo que quieran con él, y no es plan que le pierdan el respeto y le intenten torear. 

- _¡Uy! Sí, seguro que le pierden el respeto al pobre, es que de bueno que es, es tonto. ¿Pero en qué especie de universo paralelo vive esta chica? _- Harry no se podía imaginar a ningún alumno intentando tomar el pelo a Snape ( ¡qué asquete! ) sin salir con un cruciatus de más y alguna parte de su cuerpo de menos.

- ¿ Pero por qué habéis tenido que escoger precisamente esa mazmorra? - Hermione todavía no las tenía todas consigo

- Hay pocas suficientemente grandes, y el resto están cerca del despacho de otros profesores menos comprensivos que Severus. Además, esta tiene unos cuartos de baño al lado y así evitamos que la gente se dé muchos paseítos por los pasillos cuando vaya al baño.

- Estáis en todo.

- Herm, no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Sólo tienes que pensar en pasártelo bien y liberarte de los estudios y las clases por una noche ¿ de acuerdo?

- Pues claro, tengo muchas ganas. Me vendrá bien.

Harry y Ron todavía estaban intentando asimilar el que Snape les permitiera hacer una fiesta, y por eso no habían entrado en la conversación. Hermione tenía más confianza con Admie y ya estaba más acostumbrada que los chicos a que Snape fuera un especie de Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde. Sólo que su personalidad "buena" sólo salía a flote con Admie, bueno y un poco con Draco también. Sin embargo, porque se estuvieran acostumbrando a ellos, estos cambios de actitud no dejaban de ser sospechosos. Que Snape tuviera preferencia por Draco era algo comprensible, ya que era de su casa, el segundo mejor de su curso en pociones ( N/A no tengo que decir quien es la primera ¿ no?) y su padre y él habían sido amigos ( puede que todavía lo fueran). Pero, ¿por qué Admie? ¿ qué tenía ella de especial para Snape? Además el trato era recíproco, aquí había algo oculto y pensaban descubrirlo. Aunque no preguntando a Admie, porque siempre que le sacaban el tema lo esquivaba hábilmente y alegaba que lo que pasaba es que ellos tenían un concepto erróneo y muy negativo de él porque le tenían "manía". ¿ Ellos manía a Snape? ¡Eso tenía gracia!

Entre las muchas posibilidades que habían barajado, una era que la madre de Admie, como buena Slytherin, hubiera sido mortífago. Pero la habían descartado el día en que salió en una conversación el tema de Voldemort, mortífagos, sangre sucia, etc, etc. Le preguntaron directamente qué le parecía a su madre que muchos de sus compañeros de casa hubieran acabado siendo mortífagos y Admie les respondió que muy mal porque blablablablablabla, y que tal y como era su madre se dejaría cortar un brazo antes que ponerse al servicio de alguien que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort o, en su defecto, Señor Tenebroso ¡ hay que ser hortera! 

Bien, no era el típico argumento que esperaban como respuesta pero suponían que era una razón tan válida como cualquiera.

- ¿ No hay que llevar pareja, no? - Ron despertó de su letargo, le había costado pero después de mucho esfuerzo lo había conseguido.

- No, no,no. No hace falta. Ni tampoco túnicas de gala ni nada parecido. Ahora, que si tú quieres algo más romántico con Lavender, va a haber música así que podéis bailar juntitos toda la noche. Si quieres, incluso podemos poner un cartelito en otra sala que ponga " FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE BRAMTON, HEMOS SALIDO UN MOMENTO PERO EN UNOS MINUTOS VOLVEREMOS PARA ATENDERLES " y entre que esperáis y no esperáis, pues oye...podéis ir haciendo alguna otra "cosilla" para ir matando el rato...

- No flipes, preciosa

- Gracias Ron, pero te agradecería que no me piropearas porque le tengo mucho aprecio a mi cara y no quiero que cierta señorita me la parta.

- _¡ Mierda! Un baile con parejas hubiera sido una buena oportunidad_ _para hacer algo. Le hubiera pedido a Admie que fuera mi pareja y así se daría cuenta de que paso de Cho. Bueno, puedo hacerlo para el de Navidad pero todavía queda mucho. Aunque pensándolo mejor ¿ si me dice que no? Me moriría, me jor no se lo pido. ¡ No! Se lo pido de todas maneras y si me dice que no por lo menos ya habré dado un paso. O... bueno, todavía queda mucho para andar dándole vueltas ahora. Tengo que preocuparme del presente. Quizá esta noche tenga oportunidad de hacer algo ¿ Pero qué?_

- ¿ Hablabáis de mí? - Lavender parecía tener un radar incorporado, seguro que lo llevaba en unos de esos pendientes tan feos que se ponía en los que se podría ocultar hasta una antena parabólica.

- No, no Lavender, no decíamos nada - Ron se estaba poniendo peligrosamente nervioso, y peligrosamente porque la tostada que se estaba untando de mermelada estaba balanceándose en su temblorosa mano amenazando seriamente la limpieza de las túnicas de sus amigos.

- ¿ Vais a ir a la fiesta de esta noche, no? - Lavender era una de esas amigas de amigas de amigas a las que acabas teniendo que invitar. Realmente Bramton había acabado por invitar a todo 6º curso además de unos cuantos de otros cursos, sobre todo de Slytherin.

- Sí, vamos los cuatro - Harry por fin aterrizó de la séptima nube en la que llevaba ya un buen rato acomodado.

- Harry, quería preguntarte algo.

- ¿ Sí, Lavender?

- Vas a pensar que soy una cotilla - todos miraron a la vez sus platos sabiendo que si se miraban entre ellos estallarían en carcajadas, sobre todo Admie que para estas cosas no se controlaba muy bien la mujer - pero es que ayer te vi hablando con Cho después del partido y me pareció que estabas como muy nervioso y ella muy sonriente, y luego ella te dio un beso, en fin ¿ hay algo que yo no sepa? ¿ estáis juntos?

- _Es imposible que haya algo de estos temas que tú no sepas Lavender _. La miró con rencor - No Lavender, te aseguro que no hay absolutamente nada - lo dijo con tono cansado, estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que repetir siempre la misma cantinela - es más, te aseguro que no lo va a haber nunca

- ¡ Uy qué categórico! Espero no haberte molestado, es que como estabas tan colado por ella y hacéis tan buena pareja.....

- ¿ _Buena pareja? "Esa" sólo hace buena pareja con una arpía. ¡ Qué sabrá ella de quienes  hacen buena pareja si no es capaz de combinar un jersey y un pantalón! _- lo que le faltaba por escuchar a Admie

- _Esto es imposible. Se han puesto todos de acuerdo, no puede ser casualidad, no. Es una especie de broma de mal gusto, o simplemente lo hacen por puro afán de fastidiar. A lo mejor es todo cosa de Malfoy, o de Snape, o de Voldemort............... ¡ Claro! Este debe de ser el nuevo plan de Voldemort para acabar conmigo, tortura psicológica................. a lo mejor me estoy volviendo un poco paranoico................¡NO! Es cosa de Voldemort, siempre es él....._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Y por fin llegó la noche, y con ella la fiesta. Habían conseguido que la señora Norris bebiera una poción para dormir diluida en leche, pero aún así no se habían cansado de repetir a todo el mundo que  tuvieran mucho cuidado en ser silenciosos al llegar hasta la mazmorra donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Admie utilizaron la capa de invisibilidad. Por la razón que fuera Admie pareció muy interesada en la capa. Es normal que le llamara la atención porque había muy pocas y era la primera que veía pero demostraba tener un extraño interés especial en ella y le hizo a Harry un montón de preguntas sobre ella. 

Aunque la capa era muy amplia, para cuatro personas estaba un poco justa. Era muy incómodo porque tenían que ir muy apretados y se tropezaban continuamente. Claro que eso para Harry no estaba suponiendo un problema, estratégicamente situado como estaba al lado de Admie, aprovechando que tuvieran que ir todos agarrados para volver a tenerla cerca como aquella noche en la sala común.

Pensaron que serían de los primeros en llegar pero cuando entraron en la mazmorra en ésta ya había bastante gente. Aunque nadie llevaba túnica de gala la verdad es que se notaba que la mayoría se había esmerado más con su aspecto. Y entre esa mayoría estaba Lavender que fue lo primero que vieron nada más entrar porque era imposible no verla tal y como iba. Había convertido su cara en un imposible estallido de color digno de Agatha Ruíz de la Prada.

La música era "movidita" ( para entendernos, que era de bailar "separados" ). Había bastante comida de picoteo. Los elfos se habían esmerado, porque estaba claro que todo eso había salido de las manos de los elfos de las cocinas. Vamos, que nadie se imaginaba a Bramton, Malfoy y compañía haciendo pastelitos. A Hermione le vino por un momento a la mente la imagen de Malfoy en delantal y embadurnado de harina sacando las galletitas del horno ( siempre que llegas a casa me pillas en la cocina, embadurnada de harina y con las manos en la masa.... ¿os acordáis de la canción? Bueno, probablemente sólo los españoles). Definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Malfoy.

Lo que más les sorprendió es que había alcohol, ¿ Cómo habrían conseguido meterlo en Hogwarts?. Harry pensó que tal como estaban las cosas prefería no preguntar porque como le dijeran que había sido Snape se iba a terminar de volver loco. Y es que no dejaba de ser una posibilidad, dado que Admie parecía poder hacer con él lo que le diera la real gana. ( N/A la cerveza de mantequilla ¿ existe? ¿ tiene alcohol? Supongo que no porque la toman con mucha tranquilidad desde pequeños y nadie les dice nada. Si alguien lo sabe le agradecería que me sacara de dudas )

Después de echar un vistazo por toda la sala Ron fue el primero en animarse - Vamos a la barra a servirnos algo de beber - No paraba de echar miraditas bastantes intensas a Lavender y a Admie le dio la impresión de que pensaba tomarse unas cuantas copas para envalentonarse antes de intentar algo con ella. 

Cuando ya se habían bebido la primera copa y la mazmorra estaba a rebosar de gente Bramton se acercó hacia donde estaban. Todos le felicitaron, incluso Harry que malditas las ganas que tenía, pero tampoco es cuestión de ser maleducado. 

- Mirad, ahí están Draco y Pansy - se volvió hacia los dos slytherins haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. Pansy iba cogida del brazo de Draco de tal forma que Hermione estaba segura de que se lo estaría dejando morado por cortarle la circulación sanguínea. Draco no paraba de sacudir el brazo en cuestión para que Pansy le soltara porque no quería ser brusco con ella para que no le montara un número. Cuando Draco vio a Bramton con los Gryffindors se dio cuenta de que tenía la solución para quitarse a Pansy de encima, delante de sus narices. Se dirigió a ellos y en cuanto Pansy se dio cuenta de que iban hacia el grupo donde estaba Ron, se largó a buscar a Millicent Bulstrode. Cuando llegó Malfoy se quedaron hablando por un lado él, Bramton y Admie, y por otro, Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Malfoy no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Hermione de una forma bastante poco discreta, lo que parecía tener realmente encantados a Bramton y a Admie. Hermione intentaba ignorarlo pero le resultaba imposible, y ya se conformaba con no ponerse demasiado colorada, no quería parecerle ridícula. Harry tampoco despegaba la vista de su morena pero lo hacía de una forma un poco más sútil ( tampoco es que eso fuera muy difícil ), pero Admie no parecía darse cuenta.

Cuando al fin Admie volvió la vista hacia él, sonriente como siempre, su rostro cambió al ver "algo" que debía de estar detrás de Harry. _¡ Hey! Por fin me está mirando, sonríela...¿qué pasa? ¿por qué pone esa cara ahora? Está mirando detrás mío...¡oh Dios! ¡ qué no sea ella! ¡ Cómo sea Cho otra vez ya no sé si me corto las venas o me las dejo largas! - _Una voz gritando su nombre interrumpió sus pensamientos ( si se pueden llamar así)

- ¡¡Harry!! ¿ Qué tal? ¿ Qué tal te lo estás pasando? Una fiesta genial ¿verdad? ¡Estás muy guapo! - _en otra vida debí de ser un auténtico capullo para que me esté pasando todo esto como castigo._ Por la mente de Harry estaban pasando a velocidad vertiginosa, una enorme variedad de imágenes en las que asesinaba a la sonriente chica que le miraba con tanta atención, de una increíble variedad de maneras difererentes. 

- Gracias Cho - intentó ser cortante pero la otra no se daba por enterada, o simplemente no quería enterarse.

- ¡ Uy! Si tienes una mancha en la túnica 

- ¿ Dónde? - Harry no se veía ninguna mancha

- Sí, aquí... espera que yo te lo quito - y sin encomendarse ni a Dios ni al diablo se puso a frotarle el pecho, donde estaba la supuesta mancha, de una manera muy sugerente mientras se acercaba a él más de lo que Mc Gonagall consideraría correcto. 

- ¿ Queréis una copa? - era Admie la que les había interrumpido, momento que Harry aprovechó para apartarse de Cho - Voy a la barra a ponerme una para mí, si queréis os traigo algo.

- Voy yo tamb.... - Harry quería decirle a Admie que iba con ella pero Cho le cogió del brazo pidiéndole que le explicara cuál era su secreto para ser tannnnn buen buscador.

- No Harry, quédate que yo vuelvo en un minuto - y dicho esto Admie desapareció en dirección a las mesas que hacían de barra.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la morena volvió con tres copas, para Cho, Harry y ella. ( Bramton había ido por copas para él, Draco y Hermione. Ron había huido en busca de Lavander ). Tuvieron un rato de charla incómoda en la que Cho le tiraba los trastos a Harry, Harry intentaba esquivar sus indirectas ( y no tan indirectas) como buenamente podía y Admie se preguntaba qué diablos le veían los chicos, y en concreto Harry,a esa perra en celo.

Empezaron a poner música más lenta para facilitarles las cosas a las parejitas. No por nada una de las razones de invitar a tanta gente a la fiesta, era que los Slytherins pudieran variar un poco su "dieta" puesto que ya se habían líado todos con todos ( un poco rollo Melrose Place ) y ahora tocaba acudir a las otras casas en busca de novedades. 

- ¡Admie!, vamos a bailar - era Bramton el que la llamaba. 

_Este listillo  siempre se me adelanta. _Harry se lamentaba ( es lo único que hace el hombre, a ver si espabila un poco ). Pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que llevaba a Admie hacia Malfoy y él cogía a Hermione de la cintura sin darle tiempo de rechistar. Eso descolocó un poco a Harry que se dio cuenta de que Cho llevaba todo el rato hablándole y él no la había hecho ni caso. Actuó como todos hacemos en estos casos ( no digáis que no) la miró con cara de comprensión, asintió con la cabeza y soltó un - Ya...mmmm....tienes razón....

Hermione estaba pensando que realmente Admie tenía razón, Bramton era un chico muy simpático y agradable y le estaba gustando bailar con él. Terminó una canción y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Bramton la soltó y la empujó suavemente contra otro chico a la vez que decía junto con Admie - ¡ Cambio de pareja!

No tenía que levantar la vista del suelo para saber quién era el que ahora la sujetaba de la cintura y la movía al ritmo de la música. Y digo que la movía él porque Hermione estaba parada rígida de la tensión. El olor del chico era inconfundible pero nunca lo había sentido tan cerca. Las manos que la sujetaban lo hacían firmemente, sin la menor vacilación y Hermione se obligó a mirarle aunque ello la hiciera sonrojarse. No tenía sentido estar bailando con él y no apartar la vista de sus zapatos. No cuando podía perderse en esos ojos grises, tan fríos que parecían trozos de hielo, y que en ese momento brillaban de forma especial.   

 No hablaron durante todo el rato que duró la canción pero al terminar ésta tampoco se soltaron. Cada uno parecía esperar a que el otro lo hiciera y al final siguieron bailando juntos la siguiente canción, y otra más. Las tres canción sin hablar, sin decir una sola palabra. Sólo mirándose a los ojos, nada más. Hasta que Admie rompió el hechizo. 

- Perdonad chicos, pero no encuentro a Bramton. ¿Os importaría salir conmigo a buscarlo fuera?

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar y despegar las miradas para volverse a la recién llegada - No, claro que no. Vamos contigo.

Los tres salieron de la mazmorra y empezaron a buscar a Bramton por los pasillos cercanos, hablando en susurros, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de unos cinco minutos Hermione miró hacia atrás y no vio a Admie que se suponía que iba detrás de ellos dos. 

- Malfoy, Admie no está.

- ¿ Cómo que no está? ¿ No iba detrás? 

- Quizá se haya rezagado por algo.

- Bueno volvamos al pasillo por donde hemos venido, a ver si se ha quedado allí

Volvieron sobre sus pasos pero allí no había rastro de la morena.

- Habrá vuelto a la fiesta

- O al baño

- O habrá encontrado a Bramton

- Bien, en ese caso quizás deberíamos volver a la fiesta nosotros también - pero Hermione no sabía por qué había dicho eso, la fiesta era el último lugar del castillo al que quería ir. Para ser sincera consigo misma quería seguir a solas con Malfoy. Había estado tan bien mientras bailaban juntos....no sabía qué le pasaba últimamente, pero nunca se había sentido tan atraída por nadie como por él y ya se lo había confesado a sí misma, aunque por supuesto no se lo pensaba confesar a nadie más, como mucho a Admie. ¡ Ella atraída por Malfoy! Era tan ilógico. Lo bueno es que nadie lo sospechaba porque era algo tan increíble que a nadie se le podía pasar por la cabeza ( eso es lo que se cree ella, que Admie y Bramton sí se lo imaginan ) 

- A mí me apetece más dar una vuelta fuera. En la fiesta hay demasiada gente. ¿ Me acompañas?

- Claro, un poco de aire fresco no me vendrá mal - _Sí que te vendría bien despejarte un poco que las "cosas" que se te están pasando por la cabeza no son ni medio normales._

Tomaron el camino de salida del castillo, pero cuando ya casi llegaban oyeron unas voces y corrieron a esconderse en una esquina, ocultos por una armadura. Eran sólo unos alumnos pero cuando pasaron de largo no se movieron de allí. Hermione tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y Malfoy estaba pegado a ella. Estaban juntos, muy juntos, demasiado. Hermione podía ver esos ojos grises fijos en los suyos y aunque quería apartar la mirada le era imposible. 

Notó unos dedos fríos, largos y delgados acariciándole la mejilla, recorriéndola lentamente hasta la mandíbula. Él se fue acercando cada vez más y cuando ella cerró los ojos esperando que él la besara, la mano de él que le sujetaba la barbilla le apartó un mechón castaño de la cara. Estaba tan sumamente cerca que podía sentir su aliento, su aroma....se avergonzó pensando que seguramente él también podía notar su respiración entrecortada y que había cerrado los ojos esperando un beso que no llegó._ Entonces, parece que no va a besarme. Bueno, sin duda es mejor así....aunque me muera de ganas_. Mientras pensaba esto había bajado la vista así que esos finos labios pegados bruscamente a los suyos la pillaron totalmente desprevenida. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de apartarse, pero en seguida el impulso se desvaneció según Malfoy profundizaba el beso, y con él la voluntad de Hermione para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera corresponderle. _¡Al diablo! Tengo que empezar de una vez a hacer lo que me apetezca sin importarme las consecuencias. Mañana será otro día._ Mientras la besaba de forma cada vez más apasionada la había cogido por la cintura y la mantenía totalmente pegada a él. Hermione enterró sus dedos entre el pelo platino de él y empezó a despeinarlo sin ser muy consciente de qué estaba haciendo porque Malfoy había dejado sus labios para centrar sus atenciones en el cuello de la castaña, recorriéndolo con los labios primero y con la lengua después. Para Hermione esa era una zona muy sensible, de hecho normalmente le molestaba que le tocarán ahí, pero ahora....... ¡ Cómo un chico tan sumamente frío podía provocarle estas oleadas de calor! Porque estaba empezando a notar mucho calor, mucho mucho. Las manos de él estaban empezando a moverse por encima de su túnica y ella ya le estaba tocando el pecho, la espalda...........

Oyeron unas voces cada vez más cerca. Se separaron reticentes y esperaron a ver de quién se trataba aunque Hermione ya había reconocido las voces y no podía ser peor. Se asomaron al pasillo para que pareciera que venían de la fiesta. Las voces pertenecían a Ron y a Lavender y lo que vieron hizo enrojecer a Hermione más de lo que ya estaba y arrancó una sonrisita picarona a Malfoy. Realmente Ron y Lavender se habían debido pasar con las copas a juzgar por lo que estaban viendo. Mejor, así no dirían nada de que les habían visto juntos. Después de una muy corta conversación totalmente incoherente construida a base de monosílabos, gruñidos y ruidos varios, Hermione y Malfoy se dirigieron a la fiesta, aunque realmente lo que a los dos les apetecía era buscar algún otro sitio donde esconderse y terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero lamentablemente se encontraron a más gente de la fiesta y se vieron arrastrados a ella aún contra su voluntad.

------------------------

Cuando Admie llegó a la fiesta después de abandonar "a su suerte" a Hermione y a Draco, vio a Harry con Neville. 

- ¿ Y Cho? ¿ Dónde la has dejado?

- Se ha ido hace bastante rato, tenía mucho sueño, estaba que se caía. Y no digas eso en ese tono que parece como si yo tuviera algo con ella y no es así.

Eso espero, por su bien - ¿ Quieres bailar? 

Harry no se lo podía creer, llevaba un buen rato pensando en cómo pedirle a Admie que bailaran juntos pero claro, para eso tenía que encontrarla y no sabía dónde se podía haber metido. Bueno por lo menos con Bramton no había ido porque no se había movido de la fiesta ( no, no se había movido de allí) y también faltaba Herm así que habrían ido juntas al baño o algo así.

- Claro que sí, iba a pedírtelo ahora mismo. _Bueno, si conseguía reunir el valor suficiente._

- Se dirigieron hacia el centro de la mazmorra donde estaban bailando todas las parejas. Harry agarró suavemente a Admie, por nada del mundo quería parecerle brusco, y se puso a bailar de forma bastante torpe. 

- ¿Harry?

- Dime

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- ¿ Problema? ...No, niguno....¿ A qué te refieres? Yo no tengo ningún problema.....no sé... - se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y le estaban empezando a sudar las manos

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te acercas? No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa ni nada por el estilo... - Harry tenía los dedos rozando levemente la cintura de Admie y estaba apartado de ella todo lo que le permitía el largo de sus brazos.

- Lo siento, es que yo no quería, ya sabes..... no quería molestarte...que no te pareciera correcto....- se acercó un poco más pero Admie, de un suave tirón a su túnica, lo colocó a la distancia que ella consideraba adecuada, que era bastante poca.

Harry estaba encantado de poder rodearla con sus brazos, pero más encantado todavía le tenía el que ella estuviera colgada de su cuello y con la cabeza apoyada en él ¡por voluntad propia! Quizá sí que tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella después de todo. Pero quería estar seguro antes de hacer nada. Si metía la pata podría provocar que dejaran de ser amigos. Tenía que ser precavido.

Por su parte Admie estaba bastante confusa. Todo parecía indicar que a Harry le gustaba Cho, y era más que evidente que ella le tenía echado el ojo. Pero Harry no paraba de asegurar que nno quería nada con ella. No sabía que pensar. Por otro lado, cuando estaban a solas Harry parecía estar a gusto, y la miraba de una forma especial, de eso no cabía duda. ¿ Sería por el cariño que le tenía como amiga, o había algo más? Fuera como fuese, no pensaba dejar que se le escapase y haría falta algo más que esa Cho para impedírselo.   

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el cuarto de Draco......

- ¿ Y bien? ¿ Qué tal te lo has pasado?

- Estupendamente - una sonrisa pícara iluminó su pálido rostro. Pensó en decirle a Bramton lo equivocado que estaba cuando aseguró que Hermione nunca se liaría con él. Decidió no hacerlo, prefería guardárselo para él. Bramton le estaba mirando esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, seguramente le habría visto irse con Hermione y Admie, y volver sólo con la castaña. Porque él acababa de ver a Bramton en la fiesta cuando Admie les pidió que la acompañaran a buscarle. En fin, se quedará sin respuesta. Cambió de tema - Parece que Cho le ha echado el ojo a Potter

- Y algo más que el ojo le echará si la dejan.

- Por eso me ha extrañado que se fuera tan pronto. 

- Tenía sueño - Draco le miraba levantando una ceja con actitud claramente escéptica - Estaba rendida la mujer, casi se nos cae al suelo. Tal como estaba se hubiera quedado dormida de pie.

- Ya...... Creo recordar que Admie le llevó una copa ¿ no es así?

- Sí, así es - Bramton estaba claramente divertido

- Y me dijiste que a la señora Norris le distéis un somnífero....

- Ciertamente - Bramton estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas, aunque no se le notara lo más mínimo.

- ¿ Estás seguro de que Admie y tú no sois mellizos o algo así? Incluso os parecéis un poco físicamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajaja !!! Sí, los dos somos tremendamente atractivos. Pero no, no somos familia. Por lo menos no que yo sepa.

- Pues sois igual de retorcidos. No sé qué hace esa chica en Gryffindor, debería estar aquí en Slytherin, con nosotros.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

*********************************************************************************

Espero que os haya gustado, supongo que sois poquitos los que lo leéis pero os agradecería que me mandaráis alguna idea para los próximos capítulos porque no me parece que me esté saliendo muy bien. Bueno, a partir de ahora ya va a haber más Draco/ Herm, eso sí. Sí se os ocurre algo, ya sabéis. 

Besos 


	7. capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7 

Pasaron un par de semanas desde la fiesta y las cosas no parecían haber cambiado gran cosa. Ron y Lavender, durante la semana que siguió a la fiesta, no se acercaron el uno al otro a menos de 10 metros ni por casualidad. Para los demás era bastante cómico verles actuar así, y aunque no sabían qué era exactamente lo que había pasado ( los dos parecían sufrir de "amnesia" con respecto a esa noche ), por su comportamiento todos se imaginaban de qué se trataba. Extrañamente Hermione no le hizo un solo chiste a Ron acerca de Lavender. Seguramente porque si se enteraban de lo que había estado haciendo ella esa misma noche, la cosa no iba a ser de risa  precisamente.

En esas dos semanas Malfoy y ella no habían  cruzado una sola palabra, pero pronto Snape tendría corregida la primera parte del trabajo que tenían que hacer y volverían a quedar, a solas. Hermione no hacía más que pensar en cuándo volverían a verse. Todos los días que tenían clase de pociones la esperaba con impaciencia deseando oirle decir a Snape que ya había terminado de corregir y que tendrían que continuarlo ya. Por una parte le daba un vuelco el estómago sólo de pensar en estar con él a solas de nuevo, pero por otra se moría de ganas de volver a hablar con él. ¿ Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto un simple beso? ( N/A tampoco tan simple, bonita )

Ni Ron, ni Harry parecían haber notado nada, pero claro, bastante tenían ellos con lo suyo como para fijarse en las miradas incendiarias que se echaban Hermione y Draco en cuanto tenían ocasión ( es decir, en todos los desayunos, comidas, cenas y clases de pociones conjuntas, además de encuentros "accidentales" varios por los pasillos, vamos, que como para no darse cuenta. Estos muchachos son un poco lelos ¿no? Bueno, la culpa es mía que soy la que los hago tan pardillines. Rectifico: Ron de pardillo no tiene nada, que le pregunten a Lavender......)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estaba en su habitación, como ya le pasaba frecuentemente no podía dormir. Se había pasado las últimas dos horas fantaseando e imaginando formas de decirle a Admie lo que sentía. Pero sabía que no sería capaz de llevar a la práctica ninguna de ellas. Así, solo en su dormitorio, era muy fácil pensar en cómo se lo podría hacer saber, pero cuando se encontraba frente a ella toda su decisión se venía abajo. El famoso valor de Gryffindor debía estar de vacaciones porque él no lo encontraba por ninguna parte por más que buscaba. Cuando pensaba en todas las situaciones difíciles que había afrontado, en todas las complicaciones que había superado, se sentía de lo más ridículo por no ser capaz de ser sincero con Admie.

Recordó aquella vez que había bajado por la noche a la sala común y ella estaba allí. Había sido un momento inmejorable para hablar con ella pero como siempre, lo había estropeado. Quizá ella estuviera en la sala común esta noche también. Le dijo que tenía insomnio y muchas noches iba allí cuando no podía dormir. Por probar no se perdía nada. 

Después de pensarlo un rato decidió bajar cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad. Sólo quería verla. Si se decidía a hablar con ella sólo tenía que subir las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos, dejar la capa allí y volver a bajar ya sin ella.

Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y justo al lado del sofá donde durmieron los dos aquella noche. Una sonrisa de lo más estúpida se le pintó en la cara al recordarlo. Aunque la mayoría de las veces pensaba que Admie no estaba interesada en él en lo más mínimo, había ciertos  momentos cuyo recuerdo le daban esperanza. La noche en que se había dormido con los brazos de ella acariciándole, despeinándole y abrazándole suavemente era el principal de ellos. También estaba la sonrisa que tenía cuando se había dirigido hacia él corriendo al terminar el partido de quidditch contra ravenclaw. Estaba seguro de que de no ser por esa inoportuna de Cho se hubiera tirado en sus brazos abrazándole. Sabía que era injusto porque no había hecho nada para merecerlo, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de odio hacia Cho por haberle estropeado ese momento. ¡ Es que ni adrede lo hubiera hecho mejor!   

Se internó en un viaje en el tiempo a otro de sus momentos "gloriosos" en la fiesta de Bramton, cuando habían bailado juntos y ella le había hecho acercarse más 

( de hecho mucho más). Se había quedado totalmente atontado ( como siempre) y no había sabido reaccionar como la situación hubiera merecido pero eso ya era una costumbre....Le interrumpió un ruido. Era Admie que bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Harry miró su reloj. Llevaba casi una hora sentado allí, se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

Pero había algo extraño y no caía en qué podía ser...............¡ Claro! Admie iba totalmente vestida. ¿ Para qué se iba a vestir así para bajar a la sala común? En lo que Harry procesaba la nueva información, Admie se dirigía al retrato de la señora gorda para salir de la sala común. Rápidamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió del retrato junto a ella. 

La siguió por los pasillos del castillo maravillándose de lo silenciosa que podía ser la morena. Él tampoco hacia ruido pero porque ya estaba más que acostumbrado por todas las veces que usaba la capa. Iba andando bastante rápido, lo que la hacía mover las caderas de una forma que tenía a Harry hipnotizado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban en las mazmorras y no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente hubiera quedado con Bramton para verse, puesto que el dominio de los Slytherins estaba muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.¡ Justo ahora que había empezado a dejar de temer por Bramton!

Por un minuto pensó en darse la vuelta y volverse a su dormitorio, porque no se creía con estómago como para ver a Admie y a Bramton haciendo lo que fuera que quisieran hacer a esas horas los dos solos. Si veía a Bramton ponerle una mano encima estaba seguro de perder los nervios y hacer una estupidez. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de rabia sólo imaginándose la "escenita". Finalmente, la curiosidad le venció y decidió seguirla. Ahora, en cuanto les viera hacer algo más que hablar se largaría, y una vez que estuviera en su habitación más calmado decidiría qué hacer. Porque lo que estaba claro es que no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedasen así, ¡de eso nada!. ¡Iba a actuar de una vez! Puede que no consiguiera que Admie le viera como algo más que un amigo, pero no le iba a dejar el camino libre de obstáculos a Bramton, viéndo como estaban juntos sin mover un dedo para impedirlo. 

Mientras Harry pensaba todo esto Admie había seguido avanzando, y él tras ella. De repente se paró ante una puerta, y Harry, que iba distraído, casi se choca con ella. Instintivamente, por el camino había ido acortando la distancia que le separaba de ella, algo que había sido bastante estúpido por su parte, puesto que aumentaba las probabilidades de que ella le oyera, o como casi acaba de ocurrir, que se chocaran.

Admie llamó a la puerta y Harry se preparó para ver quién abría. Pero no se había preparado lo suficiente porque casi se cayó de culo de la impresión cuando le vio. No era Bramton quien esperaba a Admie ¡¡¡era Snape!!! 

¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO! ¡¡¿¿CON SNAPE A ESTAS HORAS??!! ¡¡ Y A SOLAS!

Admie cerró la puerta tras ella y Harry tardó menos de dos décimas y media de segundo en pegar la oreja a la puerta. Esfuerzo inútil. La puerta parecía hecha de cemento armado, no se oía absolutamente nada. Decidió quedarse a esperar a que ella saliera a ver si así se enteraba de qué pasaba allí. Dio tantas vueltas por el pasillo que parecía que iba a desgastar el suelo. Caminaba con furia como si así pudiera quitarse todas las dudas que le invadían en ese momento. Incluso si le hubieran echado un hechizo aturdidor estaría más despejado. 

Pasó media hora hasta que Admie salió sobresaltando a Harry, que estaba totalmente inmerso en cada vez más increíbles explicaciones de qué podría estar haciendo Admie en el despacho de Snape. Cuando llegaron no se había dado cuenta porque no se había fijado mucho en el camino que seguían, pero ahora ya sabía exactamente dónde estaban y se trataba del despacho y la habitación del profesor de pociones. Sin duda eso no era muy normal, y la única explicación   

que le hubiera gustado, que era la de que la morena estaba cumpliendo un castigo,  no parecía muy probable a esas horas. Y especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Snape parecía más dispuesto a ponerse mechas rubias que a castigar a Admie.

No podía imaginarse cuál podía ser la razón de que Admie estuviera allí. Durante los primeros minutos se le ocurrieron explicaciones a cual más rebuscada y peregrina. La más probable es que la madre de Admie y Snape fueran amigos. Por lo que sabía ambos habían ido a Slytherin y podían tener la misma edad. Eso era bastante razonable. Pero por mucho que su madre y su profesor de pociones fueran amigos no dejaba de ser un poco extraño que Admie acudiera a verle a esas horas. Además, ¿ por qué no se lo habría dicho a ellos? Siempre que le preguntaban sorprendidos por su relación con Snape, Admie se mostraba muy evasiva. Eso no tenía sentido, se mirase por donde se mirase. 

No. Debía de ser algo más personal. ¡ Quizá la madre de Admie, Persile, y Snape hubieran sido novios! ...........¿ Pero quién tendría estómago como para liarse con Snape?........Intentó imaginar a Snape en actitud romántica con una chica............imposible. No tenía tanta imaginación.

Pero lo cierto, es que ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Admie y Snape se parecían un poco físicamente. El pelo y los ojos oscuros, la piel pálida. Incluso la misma intensidad en la mirada....... Pero lo que en Admie resultaba tremendamente atractivo ( a los ojos de Harry) en Snape era oscuro y tétrico.

¿¡¡ Y si Snape fuera el padre de Admie ¡!? ..........No podía ser, no.. _como siga montándome estas paranoias yo solito me van a encerrar en San Mungo_ ............pero, ¿ por qué no? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.............Claro que Admie les había hablado de su padre. Trabajaba en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. En su época de estudiante en Hogwarts había sido Gryffindor. Admie siempre hablaba con mucho cariño de su padre, por lo que ella contaba debía de ser un hombre muy alegre y optimista. Cuando era estudiante debía de ser un chico bastante popular y extrovertido. Al contrario que la madre de Admie que debía de ser bastante más tímida e introvertida. Persile había sido prefecta y premio anual, y ahora era una reconocida historiadora. Según Admie el mal genio lo había sacado de su madre, en su familia materna todos eran de armas tomar. 

Para terminar de rematar la jugada, al salir la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla llamándole por su nombre, Severus. Eso apoyaba la teoría de que fuera su padre.Ya no sabía qué pensar ¡¡ A lo mejor la había hechizado!! 

Admie se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y Harry se apresuró para llegar antes que ella a la sala común. Cuando llegó a la sala, escondió la capa debajo del sofá donde se sentó a esperarla, y justo un momento después, ella atravesó el retrato. 

- ¡ Harry! – Admie dio un repingo al verle. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí despierto a esas horas. 

- Buenas noches Admie – se paró un momento a mirarla – ¿ de dónde vienes?

- ¡ Oh! Pues......he ido a dar un paseo...........no podía dormir, ya sabes que a veces me cuesta un poco...

- Ya.....deberías tener cuidado con tus "salidas nocturnas", no vaya a pillarte Filch.

- Ya me cuido de él, ya. ¿ Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Pues nada, una pesadilla. 

- Sí que se te ve un poco alterado – Harry todavía estaba un poco rojo, y respiraba con dificultad debido a la carrera que se había tenido que pegar para llegar antes que Admie, que andaba bastante deprisa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era más bien bajita.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente todavía estaba un poco agitado hasta que Admie no lo mencionó – ¿ Te quieres sentar un rato? – hizo un gesto señalando el mismo sofá en el que estaba sentado.

- Claro – mientras se acercaba le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que a Harry le hacía derretirse por dentro. 

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, los dos sentados uno al lado del otro. Al final la morena rompió el agradable silencio - ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la haces.

- Es una forma de hablar....- le regañó Admie con una sonrisa

- Lo sé – a Harry no le hizo falta poner cara de niño bueno porque la tiene natural.

- ¿ Cómo son tus pesadillas?... Quiero decir ¿ qué es lo qué pasa en ellas? ¿ Es siempre lo mismo?

Harry se quedó un rato pensando. No era un tema agradable pero le apetecía hablarlo con ella, no se reiría de él, eso seguro. Y quizá le hiciera algún bien contárselo. Con Ron y Hermione nunca hablaba de estas cosas. Notaba que era un tema que ellos preferían evitar, y como él tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de hablarlo, al final nunca lo comentaban. 

- Ya sabes lo de mis padres, lo de que Voldemort les mató...- Admie asintió con la cabeza. Ella era una de las pocas, poquísimas personas, a las que había escuchado decir Voldemort tal cual, y no alguna de esas estúpidas fórmulas tipo " Quien- tú-sabes",  " el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", y cosas por el estilo.

- Y también sabes que nos hemos enfrentado alguna vez..... La cicatriz me duele cuando está furioso. Tengo una especie de conexión con él ....En fin, como te puedes imaginar la inmensa mayoría de mis pesadillas tienen como protagonistas a mis padres, Voldemort y mortífagos. Básicamente, eso es ( N/A es que este pobre muchacho tiene más traumas que el niño del sexto sentido).

- La otra noche que te quedaste dormido, aquí conmigo – Harry se sonrojó levemente al oir eso -  no tuviste pesadillas ¿ verdad?

- No – no veía dónde quería ir a parar Admie con eso.

- Pues si quieres repetimos.

_- Errrrrr ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!_ – Harry no sabía si podía entender lo que quería entender. __

Harry todavía no había respondido y Admie ya le miraba cómo si analizara la necesidad de aplicarle algún hechizo para que respondiera.

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

- ¿ A qué crees? A que podemos quedarnos esta noche aquí en el sofá. Si te parece bien, claro.

- Pero.....mañana tenemos clase........cuando bajen mañana de los dormitorios pueden encontrarnos aquí - _¿ Qué te pasa? No pongas obstáculos. Va a pensar que no quieres.. ¡ Y te mueres de ganas!_

- Le puedo decir a mi reloj que nos despierte a las siete - Harry a estas alturas ya no se sorprendía por las cosas que podían hacer los relojes mágicos.

- Pero tienes razón, seguramente sea mejor no hacerlo – Admie se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas – Buenas noches, Harry.  

Harry ni siquiera fue capaz de desearle buenas noches. Había perdido una oportunidad estupenda, como no volvería a tener otra, seguro. Se fue hacia su habitación, pero antes de llegar se paró, se dio la vuelta, cogió aire y tomó una decisión. ¡ Ya estaba bien de hacer el tonto! Si seguía perdiendo oportunidades como esa la iba a perder del todo, y más que merecidamente. Creía que tenía posibilidades pero tenía que dar algún paso. Que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Mientras pensaba en esto había ido caminando hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Admie. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. 

Admie abrió sorprendida. Se había puesto el pijama y estaba realmente encantadora. Era un pijama de camisa y pantalón, y la camisa tenía un escote muuuuy profundo. Para ser un pijama de tipo masculino estaba endemoniadamente sexi con él. ¿ Habría algo que no le quedara bien? Se obligó a no mirar porque no era cuestión de parecer uno de esos tíos que babean en cuanto ven un par de tetas ( pues no, no es cuestión). Pero le resultaba muy difícil, para su gusto Admie estaba realmente impresionante. 

- ¡¿ Qué?!,  ¿ Qué haces aquí? ¿ Pasa algo? – el rostro de la morena pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación en menos que se dice "Gryffindor".

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Es sólo que....bueno, antes ha parecido como si no quisiera quedarme contigo..en el sofá, ya sabes.......y sólo quería decirte que ......pues eso......que para nada.......que me hubiera encantado........no sé si me explico.........

- Pues no mucho, si te soy sincera – Admie le miró con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

- Es que es difícil.

- No te preocupes. Ya entiendo que no querías ofenderme – Admie se acercó lentamente y le besó suavemente en los labios. Un simple roce pero que amenazó con provocarle a Harry una parada cardiorespiratoria. Le pareció que se le saldría el corazón. Y allí se quedó plantado sin decir nada, intentando recuperarse del shock. 

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Bue-Buenas noches Admie. 

Cerró la puerta tras él y se llevó lentamente una mano a los labios. Se los tocó suavemente con la punta de los dedos como intentando capturar ese feliz instante para siempre. Sin duda era un chico con suerte. 


End file.
